Astonishing Secrets
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Akane is sent out to retrieve a friend. What will she find when she runs into a pervert named Shuya? Warning: Hentai and gender issues.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: All of the characters are original, so please ask me before using them in a different story.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes Hentai, vibrators, Transgender issues, and violence. If you are under the age of 17, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

The inspiration for this story began with a bot account on Twitter, or the messages were repeated, but I got a "Chobits" kind of a feel from it. Then I had a few different dreams, so I was able to combine all of those thoughts into the same story line. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Mission

A man scratched his chin as he was sauntering across the city sidewalk, which was made of white bricks and stone. The sun was illuminating in the clear sky, as there were no clouds in sight. The male was in his early twenties as he had on a long sapphire trench coat with a black shirt underneath, and matching dark gray pants. His deep brown boots were up to his knees as his hands were covered with black biker gloves, which exposed his long and thin fingers.

'Uh oh. This doesn't seem good,' he thought to himself. The silver device on his left wrist began to ping with an annoying alert as he glanced at it for a moment. His spiky black hair and penetrating blue eyes contrasted the emerald colored screen on the electronic item. It appeared to be like a normal wristwatch, except for the two-inch by two-inch wide screen. He was on patrol as the buildings around him were spread out, or along the shore to the ocean water. No sand was showing, as the waves would crash against the wide wooden dock at the end of the path.

"Is it another assault?" a female inquired. Her short scarlet hair and abysmal crimson eyes stared at him with concern. She was five feet four inches tall, or three inches shorter than he was. She was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, in which the top of it had a red stripe across her somewhat shaped chest. She had on black booty shorts over white leggings that went to her toes, which were concealed by black slick boots that went up to her upper thighs.

"Yeah." The man nodded his head as her eyes swiftly narrowed with irritation. "Looks like a few ships. We probably have a few minutes to evacuate everyone." The lass stood beside him awaiting orders as he gazed into her eyes with hesitation. The sound of the waves splashing against the dock became louder as the adrenaline began to drive. "Izumi, I have urgent instructions for you, but I don't have a lot of time to tell you about it."

"You can tell me as we run, Hachiro," Izumi retorted. She was still serious, but also attentive to his voice. They began to scurry toward a nearby pale colored parking garage that had four stories of various vehicles parked inside.

"I think I know how to overrun Murasu, but I need you to check out something for me first," he continued. The ground began to tremble as they sensed the enemies drawing near by the seconds. The shadow of the garage enveloped them as they entered the first level, which was actually a shelter to many families. Some parents were holding their children close as the sound of the helicopters was becoming louder.

"Sure. What are the coordinates?" the red head asked. She had the same device on her left wrist as she was pressing on it with her right index finger. Before Hachiro explained anything else he began hollering and waving his arms frantically about.

"Everyone, Murasu and part of his army are about to strike. Evacuate the city immediately!" Hachiro announced. Cries of anguish and babies sounded throughout the building as a few men gathered by the grand midnight blue doors that led to a shrouded trail. Hachiro felt someone grasp his coat as he looked to see a mother with her son.

"Hachiro, thank you for taking care of my boy," she complimented with a smile. He gave her a smirk as he grabbed the child's right hand, and rushed them to the line of people.

"No problem. Follow everyone else. It'll lead to a safer place," he muttered. Izumi didn't leave his side as he released himself from the two of them to continue his previous orders. "The location is 3-3, 5-2. Once you get there explore it and report back to me. I'm counting on you." During those last few words he placed both of his hands onto her shoulders after she inputted the information into the device. Her eyes stared into his as they were a bit widened.

"Good luck, Hachiro," she beamed. The two of them departed as he stood back from the line of families, pressed onto the device, and became completely invisible. The last family made it through as the helicopters could be heard landing outside, and the wind was furiously gusting about.

'Hopefully they don't have any sensors,' Hachiro contemplated with a frown. He went back outside as no one could see him, but he could stand beside the three flying machines that contained about two dozen soldiers each. The troops were of the adversary, or also known as Murasu. Each recruit was wearing a silver suit with a red helmet, or completely covered from head to toe with armor protection. They were also holding guns as they began separating and investigating each building for civilians.

'I better get out of here,' Hachiro told himself. He was invisible, but the soldiers could still bump into him or even damage him with their weapons. Some of them were holding bombs as the sound of machinery went off, or the city was no longer a sanctuary. Hachiro tried to dodge the assaults, as he felt relieved about getting most of the families into the passage before the army had arrived.

Suddenly the sound of persons being eliminated echoed throughout the city plaza as he felt horror engulf his entire being. The guns were inching closer to him as he began to run to the nearest location, or an office building with a glass exterior and white walls for the interior. The ten-story building overlooked the ocean as some of the employers were still inside. The army's arrival caused chaos as most of them were flowing about imploring for an escape route.

Hachiro sensed the dread spreading throughout him as the opposing military began to swarm the building and shatter anything living in sight. He went through the milky door into the staircase after hastening through the main lobby, as he found himself rushing down a few dozen flights of stairs hoping to avoid being caught by the enemy. The sound of bombs made the walls shake a little, as the city became a war zone.

'I just hope Izumi makes it there,' he sighed. The metal stairs ended at a white wall as he stopped there for a rest. His heart was racing and painfully throbbing as he sat down to catch his breath.

Izumi was outside as there were explosions going off and people scurrying everywhere as the troops were outrageously shooting on sight. The males went down first as she tried to focus on her mission, or to get to the location that Hachiro told her about.

'I have to hurry.' The red head was furiously dashing as her chest was uncontrollably bouncing around. All of a sudden the structure beside her burst from an explosive sending a rain of rocks and concrete onto the escapees. 'Ahhhh!' The blast shot her onto the ground as the device on her arm was accidentally damaged from the collision. She lay there for a while attempting to get up, but everything around her was going black.

A few days later, and about fifty miles away, loud music was blasting throughout the apartment room as about two dozen young adults were either drinking soda, chatting, or dancing. The atmosphere was lowly lit as shimmering disco lights were bouncing along the pale walls. The wooden flooring was a bit slippery as the thirty by forty foot room was cleared out, except for the table beside the miniature kitchen filled with food and delights.

One eighteen-year-old male with short black hair and cinnamon colored eyes was standing dead center in the room as he was five feet and eight inches taller than the ground. He was holding a scarlet plastic cup in his right hand as he was wearing a silky smooth midnight blue shirt with beige pants and black dress shoes. His white tie was somewhat lose as he didn't pay attention to it.

"Happy Birthday Shuya!" the girl across from him hollered. He took a sip from the cup and then took a long gaze at her.

"Why thank-you, but this party isn't just for me," he modestly retorted. The soda fizz tingled against his lips as he drank some more before deliciously licking his lips. The light blue curtains were draped across the windows as it was clearly night outside, or made the mood rather sensual. Shuya glanced to his right as he spotted Atsuno or a dirty blond male with a purple party hat on.

The celebration was for the both of them as many of the fellow students went up to them to wish them Happy Birthday. Shuya didn't mind, but he felt rather discomforted with the fact that he didn't like the attention as much. Suddenly, someone grasped his left hand as he widened his eyes a little in astonishment.

"Hey Shuya," the lass muttered. She had long light blond hair and deep hazel eyes as her adorable gray blouse with short sleeves and short black skirt made her look rather professional. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, are you?" he found himself asking out of reaction, but her attire was charming and delightful to look at. The female's name was Kume, or a girl that Shuya captivatingly infatuated since the beginning of middle school. She was about five feet five inches tall, or almost the same height.

"Of course, by the way, Happy Birthday," she smirked. "I'm glad that we were able to meet up tonight." Kume then gave him a hug as she wrapped her arms around him, and accidentally plunged her left knee between his legs.

"M…Me too, Kume," Shuya mumbled with a bit of fluster in his voice. She let go and disappeared into the crowd as he felt himself blush. 'Great. I'm teased.' The man glanced down to see the lump between his legs slowly growing and increasing. Not only did the touch of her arouse him, but so did her elegant appearance. He had a crush on her for a while now, but he felt it was best to keep his feelings for her concealed.

Shuya checked the silver watch on his right hand to see that it was nearly around ten o' clock, or the party had about an hour or so more to go. 'It's time for that anyway,' he thought. He placed the cup below to cover up his friskiness, and sluggishly tried to go to the hallway. More fellow students complimented him, but he tried to keep it as brief as possible.

He finally reached the area outside of the dance floor as he found himself at another hallway, or a room with white walls and wooden flooring with a few doors on both sides. Shuya immediately attempted to find the restroom door in hopes that no one would see his rising crotch. All of the doors were shut as he opened up the second one on the right, poked his head into it to see no one there, entered it, and locked the door behind him.

'Phew. That was close,' he contemplated while pinning himself against the wall beside the door. 'Hopefully no one will wonder where I went.' The man checked his pants again to see that he was still teased, or visibly provoked. He noticed that he was in a bedroom, or probably Atsuno's very own place. The brown covered bed was beneath the window as a dismal dresser was to the right of it. A desk was on the left side of the room with a laptop and a lamp, along with piles of books and papers.

Shuya could hear the music soaring through the wall as he deeply sighed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this on my Birthday,' he thought to himself. Shuya seemed to be a pleasant student on the outside, but he was really one of the biggest perverts in school, or a closet pervert. Each night or afternoon he would pleasure himself as a way to relieve daily stress. Sometimes his arousal was even uncontrollable, or randomly outpouring his pants with consternation. He preferred to not tell anyone simply because it could make fellow friends or trusted companions to dislike him for such a horrendous behavior.

He tried to ignore the party surroundings as he focused on the lump, or his erecting cock. He sat the cup onto the floor as his heart was throbbing in his chest, or uneasiness enveloping him from the situation. Shuya placed his right hand onto his pants zipper as he let out an uncontrollable moan. He continued with the misconduct by sticking his hands onto his black boxers, and tugging his lower attire to the floor.

The thick and erect dick was exposed as he briskly seized it with his right hand, and released another groan. The sight of Kume filled his mind as he began feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, as his hand was squeezing and going up and down across his firm skin. More silent grunts and moans dropped out of his mouth as the instant satisfaction engulfed him. He sensed the orgasm building up as his hand moved swiftly and firmly, or giving his cock a delicious squeezing.

'I'm going to come soon,' Shuya told himself. The process was almost complete as he squeezed, rasped, caressed, and masturbated his manhood. 'I'm coming!' A loud grunt sounded within the room as his hand was going as fast as it could, as hard as he could, and all that work finally caused the semen to burst from his groin. He panted heavily as the wave of the orgasm trembled throughout his body, or caused his waist to twitch.

Shuya remembered that he was at a party as he instantly felt the guilt and shame tingle within his stomach. He spotted the petite puddle of semen across the wooden floor below him as he took out the napkin from his left pocket and wiped it off. He then pulled up his pants and zipped as if nothing had happened at all.

About two hours later Shuya exited the apartment and went down the hall ready to collapse in his own room. He felt his shoes softly rubbing against the sapphire carpeted floor as the azure wallpaper seemed dim with the lack of lighting. His apartment was about fifty feet away from Matsuno's, and even then he could still hear the music. His right hand took out the silver key from his pocket before unlocking the wooden door obverse of him. He released a yawn as he stepped into the familiar surroundings, and turned on the light.

He had been living in an apartment even though he was still in high school, mainly because he was going to a private school that was about a half-hour drive away from his house. He didn't mind living alone, and it was convenient to be living there since the school was about a ten minute walk away.

The apartment setup was the same, except that there was a black couch on the left wall facing a television. A video game console was sitting below it with some of his favorite erotic games atop of it. The kitchen was basically white, except for the dismal refrigerator and stove. He immediately laid across the couch as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Well that was fun,' he grinned. 'Too bad I didn't get to see Kume again.' Shuya rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw it. Lying across the floor beside the window was a girl. He blinked and pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't asleep already, but she was still there. Izumi had her eyes shut, as she was lying with her body stretched out, and her hands beneath her head. Izumi had been stricken with amnesia because of the explosion back at the city, but she was still able to follow the coordinates that were given to her by Hachiro. Unfortunately, the marred device led her to the incorrect whereabouts.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey! How did you get in here?" Shuya barked as he went over to her, and tried to wake her up, if she was even alive. A moment later she opened up her cinnamon colored eyes and glanced around. "Hey! Answer me!" She still didn't reply as she pushed him away, sat up, and rubbed her eyes as if waking up from a deep slumber. 'Maybe I should call the police.'

"Uguu," the female mumbled. Shuya raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Uguu?" he repeated. "That's not even a real word." He stood up and was standing over her as she continued saying that word as if it was the only one she knew.

"Uguu!" Izumi exclaimed. Her face intensified as if she was furious.

"Er, sorry," Shuya apologized. He helped her up as he grabbed her right hand, and she was about five foot three. She seemed to be around the age of eighteen, but he wasn't sure. "Do you have a name?"

"Uguu," Izumi uttered once more. The girl went over to his couch as she sat on it with her legs over the edge.

"I'm sure that's not it," he joked. "Well, whatever. I guess you can stay here for now. I'm exhausted from all of that partying, so goodnight."

"Goodnight," Izumi whispered. He felt his ears perk as he stared at her for a while. She seemed calm and somewhat drifting off to sleep again.

"So you can talk?" he inquired with alarm, but she was already resting her head against the armrest and nodding off. The male went over to his closet, pulled out a white blanket, and covered her body with it before heading into his own room.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Transit

Chapter Two: The Transit

In a different town, a girl with long black hair and scarlet eyes was concentrating on the sapphire bowl obverse of her on the wooden kitchen table. She was engulfing the delicious pieces of sugar cereal as the milk shortly made it rather soggy. She was wearing a black brown shirt with long sleeves as it looked like a school uniform. The edges were lined with white as a short black skirt covered up her upper thighs. Tight black pants went down to her knees, as brown shoes and white socks wrapped around her feet.

"Good morning Akane," her mother greeted. She had short dark brown hair and the same crimson eyes. Her white sweater and blue jeans made her appear younger than she was. Akane smiled as she glanced up from her bowel.

"Good morning, Mommy," she retorted. She was about seventeen years old with a height of five feet and three inches. Her legs kicked beneath the table as short bangs with different lengths were covering the top and sides of her face. Two silver thin headbands were on the left side of her hair making an X-like mark.

"Are you almost ready for school?" the parent wondered. The kitchen was cozy with white granite counter tops, wooden surfaces on the cabinets, and a light green color for the walls. On Akane's left was the window, which exposed the forest surrounding their house. It was autumn as most of the trees had already forfeited their leaves, or were about to.

"I guess so," the lass mumbled. She was seventeen-years-old, or about to graduate. She finished the bowl of cereal and placed it into the silver sink before heading into her bedroom. Everything was a shade of pink, including the walls, as she was rather child like for her age. Her bed was beside the window, or on the opposite side of the room. A computer sat on a wooden desk as it was suddenly pinging.

'Hachiro?' Akane thought. She felt a rush of thrill overcome her as she sat at the desk and pulled up the message. It was a live video chat as Hachiro's face immediately appeared on the screen. "Hey Hachiro." She could hear people wailing in the background, as he seemed to be in an unpleasant location.

"Akane, I don't have long," he told her. "How are you doing though?" The people seemed to be running about as he was currently escaping with them to a safer spot.

"I'm alright. I miss you, Hachiro," Akane answered. "Is everything okay?" Her eyes studied the screen with concentration as the thought of being on time for school drifted away.

"Sadly, no. Murasu's army overtook a metropolitan a few days ago. I have been assisting evacuations from a different town, but it's rather difficult when they have families, you know?" The man seemed calm even though everything was emotionally falling apart around him. "But Akane, I need you to do something for me."

"What what?" the youth inquired. She loved getting requests from him since it meant that they would see each other soon. She pulled out the same device from her upper desk drawer as she placed it onto her left wrist.

"First off, I need you to get Izumi for me. She's at the wrong area. The coordinates are 2-1, 5-0. I guess something happened. But that's where she is right now." Akane inputted the instructions as she looked back at the computer monitor. She could hear her mother hollering from the other room that it was almost the interval to depart from the house. "When you find her take her to 3-3, 5-2. There is some important data there that I dearth you both to acquire."

"Sure thing, Hachiro," Akane beamed. "Anything else?" Her heart was throbbing in her chest, as the man seemed to be exhausted. But she would do as he asked even if it meant uncertainty.

"Make sure you use the ethereal mode, and I would go right now," the male suggested. Ethereal meant the invisibility feature with the device, or allowing her to roam without anyone seeing her. However, retreating at that very moment meant skipping school and other various activities for a while. "Good luck, Akane. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Hachiro. I won't disappoint you." The video feed disappeared as she let out a heavy sigh. She pulled out a light gray backpack from her closet as she stuffed the luggage with fresh replacement garments and other forms of attire. A water bottle and some snacks were already in there as she stared at her room for a bit before returning to the kitchen.

"You're going to be late," the parent told her. They faced one another in the kitchen as Akane was frowning. The woman then spotted the item on her arm as she realized the issue. "Was it another call from Hachiro?"

"Yeah. He needs me," she answered with a bit of a whisper. The daughter explained about the instructions as the mother listened with concern. "So that's why I'm going." Akane felt her mother's arms wrap around her with a tight hug as she did the same.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be careful since some people can see you even if you're using the ethereal device," the older one cautioned. "But, wouldn't you rather take the car?"

"I think it would draw the enemy's attention if we did," Akane muttered. "I'll be back before you know it." Those last few words were a joke since she had the feeling that the assignment would take about a week or so, and possibly even longer than that.

"Bye Honey," the mother cooed. "I love you." Akane repeated the same words before entering the main hallway, exiting the door, and completely departing from the comfortable house. She stood on the driveway and examined the house for a minute before becoming invisible, or beginning her first steps of the vocation.

Akane lived in a quiet neighborhood that was located in the middle of a forest. Visitors would have a difficult time finding it since there were barely any roads for transportation. The teenager sauntered down the thin paved street as she was already receiving instructions as of where to go, but her body was going elsewhere by impulse. The school was about a ten-minute walk away as her first class already began, but she went there anyway.

The building was rather petite for a school, or a one floor long structure made of wood. The walls were a dark green as the floors were smooth with wood. The ceilings were gray as thin walls separated each classroom. Her appearance was still concealed as she stood in the doorway to her usual first session.

Thirty wooden desks were neatly aligned as the students were wearing the same outfit as her, except for the tight shorts beneath her skirt. The men were wearing black long sleeved tops with long pants. She immediately sat down at her usual seat, or the middle chair in the back row. For some odd reason the class hadn't begun yet, or students were still filing into the room. They didn't have assigned seats, but everyone typically sat in the same place.

Suddenly, one of the male students sat on her right as he immediately folded his arms. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His stature was a bit large since he enjoyed eating a lot of food. Akane immediately rolled her eyes in disgust.

'Kouta is so annoying,' she thought. The student seemed immature to her with his childish behavior, or would sometimes flirt with her like a young boy instead of a teenager like he was.

"Hey Akane," Kouta uttered. The female gasped in astonishment as he could apparently see her. She began to withdrawal as she placed both of her hands onto her lap as if trying to make herself more secure.

"Hello," she mumbled trying to avoid conversation. The class shortly began as she was still concentrating on the mission. The teacher was an older man with a black suit on.

"Why are you always wearing shorts?" Kouta interrogated with a low voice. "And why are you invisible? Are you avoiding someone?" Akane was overwhelmed with questions as she simply ignored them all.

"It's none of your business," she told him with a sneer. "I have to go." The student got up from her seat, in which no one else noticed except for Kouta.

"Wait, you're missing class," he scolded. The youth was already exiting the classroom, as fortunately the door was left open, or giving her an unobtrusive departure. She found herself outside a minute later as she was finally taking off toward the destination. The houses were scattered about, as she had to walk between them in order to reach the main road, which was about three miles away.

'Maybe I should take a break,' Akane contemplated. She wasn't used to sauntering so much as the view of thick woods overwhelmed her a bit. She had only been moving away from her house for an hour, but it felt a lot longer than that. She sat down beneath a porch on a pale beach chair at a stranger's house, as she sat there studying the apparatus on her wrist to make sure that she was going the amended direction.

'Yeah, I should be there in a day or two.' The thoughts of Hachiro and Izumi swarmed her mind as she was suddenly nodding off into a deep sleep. Several hours passed as Akane awoke to late sunset, or near the evening hours. Luckily no one spotted her, but she had depleted critical time with a mere nap. 'Oh no. How long did I sleep?' School was finished two hours ago as she would have been already a mile or so ahead if she hadn't stopped to rest for so long.

'Dangit. Now it'll be dark soon,' she whined. The lass began to saunter some more as she entered the woods like she should have before the snooze. The trees were thin and fragile as she could fortunately see her surroundings. The woods eventually came up to another set of houses, as she suddenly wasn't alone. A figure was standing on the wooden porch to the back of a home as it moved toward the forest.

'Kouta?' Akane was carefully following with a distance as the familiar student was going across the lawn toward the grove of nature. He was whistling to himself, as his appearance was obvious. Akane watched from behind a tree that was about twenty feet away as she tried to keep herself unspotted. He was one of the rare few that had the ability to see those using the ethereal device.

'What is he doing?' The male was by the tiny stream that was flowing across the ground as he stopped making music and appeared to be concentrating on something. He began moaning as she heeded the lump between his legs, or he was having a sensual moment. His right hand was cupping at it as the bulge increased in size, and more groans dropped out of his mouth.

'Is he…Masturbating?' Akane questioned herself with awe. Kouta didn't seem like the perverted type, but that was just another reason as to why she would never like him. However, her curiosity pinned her down as the misconduct continued. He unzipped his pants, as the thick dick was exposed, or ten inches long and two inches wide.

"A…Akane…" the male stammered. The observer swiftly leaned back with her heart racing in her chest. However, he was facing the other way with his eyes shut. She continued gazing as she kept herself well hidden from afar.

'Oh great. That explains it,' she sighed. The realization as to why he flirted with her made a lot more sense, or he had a crush on her. Kouta grasped his erect cock with his right hand as he let out a groan of pleasure. The hand moved up and down as his legs were trembling with indulgence. His pants accidentally dropped to the ground as his hardened balls were vulnerable, but quickly embraced by his left hand.

"Akane…Oh Akane…" Kouta lamented with arousal in his voice. Akane blushed a little, as the scene was rather enticing. The teenager began to moan louder as his hands were moving briskly against his firm skin, or probably about to burst with an orgasm. "Akane…I love you…Let me do it inside of you!" She still couldn't tell if he could see her or not, but his outward imagination was a bit repulsive to her.

'What an idiot,' Akane scolded. The masturbation continued, as his hands were squeezing, rubbing, and firmly rasping his balls and groin. This went on for about ten minutes until he suddenly began to quake and wail.

"Ahh! Here it comes, Akane! I'm coming!" Kouta gritted his teeth and put both of his hands onto his cock as his legs spread apart, and embraced himself for the climax. "C…Coming!" With a loud grunt the ejaculation burst as a heavy stream of semen shot out from his dick. It squirted into the stream and everywhere else, as it was a lot more than usual. "S…So good!"

'There's so much of it,' she wheezed. Her eyes widened in amazement, as about a liter of the hot sticky substance flowed out from his body like a raging fountain. It finally stopped as he released heavy breaths of relief.

"Whew. That felt great," Kouta told himself. He sat by the stream and washed himself off as he frowned from the abominable sight of semen on the ground.

"Kouta! It's time to eat!" a voice exclaimed from the nearby house. The male student swiftly stood up as he had an expression of disappointment.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" he replied. "Just let me finish this walk!" Akane was still standing there hoping that Kouta wouldn't see her. It was near dark, as his movements suddenly became difficult to comprehend.

'I guess I better find a place to stop for the night. He probably won't do anything else for a while anyway,' Akane thought. Warmth was between her legs as the event that unfolded made her a bit frisky. Kouta zipped up his pants and headed toward the house as he left the puddle of semen divulged. Akane stepped forward as she tried to avoid running into a tree, and spotted more houses up ahead.

'Dangit. I'm so teased from that,' she grimaced. 'I don't even like him, but still…' Her hands tried to resist the temptation between her thighs, but the urge was increasing with each step. She reached the next set of houses as she rushed herself beneath a wooden porch, and sat on the stone path. A fountain was streaming obverse of her, as it was about two feet in diameter with a fish in the middle squirting water from its mouth.

'I'll just have to go non stop tomorrow if I want to catch up,' she muttered to herself. 'I might as well…' The girl couldn't hold back any longer, as her hands began to caress her lower body with ease.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Mall

Chapter Three: The Mall

Shuya awoke to find himself in his room, but he immediately scurried into the main area to see if Izumi was still there or not. He hoped that it wasn't a dream since he would be disappointed if it was. To his relief the girl was still there resting on the couch. The male was in a plain white shirt and blue boxer shorts as he had on no socks for his cold feet.

"Hey uh, wake up," he stated with a bit of volume. Izumi opened up her brown eyes as she stretched her arms and legs, which were still covered with the same attire from before. "What's your name?"

"What?" the youth replied with bewilderment. Shuya sensed a bit of annoyance as he was beginning to feel like the visitor was either mentally drained or child like.

"Your name. My name is Shuya. I'm sure you have a name," he explained. She sat up and stared at him for a while, as she remained still. 'What is wrong with her?' He then folded his arms and glanced over her body wondering if she had some form of identification on her, but there were no pockets. The only unique item was the silver device on her left wrist.

"I don't know how I feel to you," Izumi answered with hesitation. Shuya simply rolled his eyes as he walked away for the time being. It was an early Saturday morning as his usual routine was pleasuring himself all day, but it felt odd doing it while a girl was around. He got dressed into a gray shirt with some matching black jeans.

'Maybe if I take her to the mall she'll react differently,' he thought. The mall was a comfortable ten-minute walk away from the apartment, and it was filled with various stores and people. He went over to the kitchen and made himself some scrambled eggs as he sat at the couch. The plate of breakfast was put in front of Izumi onto the table as she gazed at it. "Are you hungry?"

"I want melon pan!" the lass squealed. Shuya heeded the urge in her voice as he jumped a little in astonishment. Melon pan was a sweet cookie like item that was shaped like a melon, but he didn't have anything like that around in the apartment.

"No, I only have eggs and cereal," he protested. Shuya was beginning to feel like he was talking to a damaged machine, or whatever he would say would be like gibberish to her and interpreted into random phrases. The young man simply stabbed the eggs with a silver metal fork, and began eating as she watched with anxiousness. She had been there a full day, so she was bound to be hungry.

"Uguu." Izumi didn't understand her surroundings at all due to the amnesia. The device also thought that she was at the right place, but the actual coordinates were still not reached. The red head finally stood up and began sauntering around in the apartment. "I wonder what I want to do and why I do so."

"Huh?" Shuya mumbled with a full mouth. Izumi sensed that she had something to do, but her memory of Hachiro was completely blank. "Here." He set the plate of eggs onto the table before grasping her shoulders, and shoving her onto the couch. He then shoved a fork full of eggs into her mouth, and helped her chew it. "See?" Izumi smiled as the nutrition was restoring her stamina. She ended up eating all of it as Shuya made some more for himself.

"Hey, why don't we go to the mall? Does that sound good?" Shuya wondered. He waited for her reply as she continued beaming while seeming pleased from the delicious meal that he had prepared for her.

"I see. Well, follow me!" she answered. Shuya immediately slapped his forehead with his right hand in dismay.

"Whatever. Come on." The two of them left the apartment as they crossed the street into the grand parking lot of the mall. The building itself was modern with a pale exterior. The inside itself was grand with four floors and shops everywhere. There were various shoppers there as Izumi seemed amazed, but she didn't say much. They rested in front of Shuya's favorite store as he led her inside.

"This store is so cool," he told her. The walls were covered with pictures of characters or a certain artist's work with different looks and expressions. The plasma televisions along the walls were playing some shows as they both watched in awe. The walls were white with a tan colored carpet, which was rather soft. The store even had a downstairs as the black railing went down a spiral like staircase to the lower floor.

"I like sweets. So tell me your favorite shop which sells them!" Izumi told him with boldness. He shrugged his shoulders as he double glanced. Standing behind Izumi, about twenty feet away, was Kume, or the girl that he really admired from school. She was wearing a white jacket with a red shirt underneath as her tall slick silver boots reached her knees. A black skirt went down to her upper thighs.

"Um, maybe later. Wait here," Shuya whispered. Izumi remained in place as the brunette slowly made his way over to the light blond female. "Hey Kume." He cracked a wide smile as his heart began to throb in his chest with uneasiness.

"Shuya, how's it going?" the fellow student inquired. Her hands were behind her back, as she seemed rather calm and collected. "Are you here on a date?"

"A date?" The male remembered about Izumi as he shook his head. "No, I'm just showing her around. I love this store." He had his legs close together as he tried to avoid making any body signs of discomfiture.

"Yeah. This place is lovely," the blond agreed. "If you're available would you like to go shopping with me?" Shuya swelled with joy, as he became somewhat speechless. Izumi didn't budge as she waited for the friend to finish with the other one. She might have forgotten her memories but she was still very loyal and obedient.

"Um, sure. I have all day," he lied. Shuya was originally going to remain at the mall for a few hours, and plus he didn't want to leave Izumi with strangers. It would be a matter of time until his body would be ready for the Saturday routine of indulgence on its own, so he would have to conceal himself at some point too. The two of them departed from the store, as Izumi didn't tag along, in which Shuya shortly overlooked her presence.

"So, did you have fun at the party the other night?" Shuya questioned. He did enjoy the fact that Kume would give him related responses, unlike Izumi who seemed completely baffled. The other shoppers passed by as they sauntered rather sluggishly, and glanced at the miniature carts of items along the way. They were on the second floor as they could see advertisements and other vendors in the distance.

"Of course. I hope you had a nice Birthday," she uttered with a smile. Shuya blushed a little, as he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. The memory of jerking himself in Atsuno's room was rather embarrassing, but no one seemed to notice the event.

"Yeah. Um, where would you like to go shopping?" Shuya asked her with a gentleman like accent. Shuya was rather shy, but mainly because he felt sensitive around her. The blond giggled as he softly bowed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Kume stated. "But now that you ask I am getting kind of hungry." Shuya didn't mind going to dine somewhere, but he was still partially full from the breakfast that morning. He felt tempted to lure her into a private area to spend some alone time with her, but the mall was occupied mostly everywhere. His manly instincts were beginning to overcome him.

"To the food court!" he gently shouted. The various restaurants were located on the bottom floor in a general location surround by fake trees. The miniature bistros were along the walls, and the white plastic tables were in the center of everything. To the right of it all were massive glass windows with thin shading fabrics allowing the sunlight to illuminate.

The couple ordered a medium sized pizza with pepperoni and a side of root beer soda. They got separate cups and plates to avoid exchanging germs between one another. The chairs were aligned so that they would face one another at a table with two feet across and a foot wide.

"So, how is it?" the brunette wondered. Kume was quiet ever since they sat down to eat. She ate with a plastic set of a light blue fork and knife as he simply used his hands to pick up the pizza slices. Kume was also a sluggish eater, or took her span with every single bite.

"It's great. I'm sorry you had to pay for it on such a short notice," the girl apologized with a slight frown. The male shrugged his shoulders after taking another bite of pizza.

"You're worth every penny in the world," he complimented. Kume instantly blushed a little as she chortled from his flirty comment. The chatter around them was rather bustling, as it was difficult to hear anything.

"Thank you." They continued relishing the pizza as Kume ate three slices and Shuya engulfed the rest of it to avoid carrying around the box for a few hours. They were chatting away as Shuya suddenly felt friskiness begin to lurk throughout his entire being, but mainly between his legs. The naughty thoughts and usual Saturday schedule were combining into a troublesome outlook.

"Do you, um, want to go somewhere more secluded?" Shuya interrogated while attempting to seem calm. The lump between his thighs began to grow as his heart was throbbing with discomfort. His right hand could sense the bulge increasing in size by the minute.

"Isn't it getting kind of late with homework to do and all?" Kume muttered as if avoiding his inquisition. "I had a lot of fun though, Shuya. Maybe we can do this again next weekend." They both stood up as he politely grasped the trash and stuffed it all onto the pizza box before heading over to the nearby trashcan.

'Dangit. I'm hardening,' Shuya thought to himself. He felt a bit disappointed that she didn't want to go along with his perverted and timely fantasy, but he also didn't want to rush their relationship. He used the trash as a disguise as he hustled over to the dismal trash disposal, and tossed everything inside. He then stood behind a petite bush as Kume was on the opposite side of the plant. "Well, okay. Thanks for hanging out with me, Kume. I'll see you on Monday at school."

"Take care, Shuya." Kume let off a warm smile before pivoting and merging with the crowds of the food court. Shuya blushed, as the sight of her light blond hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It was only the afternoon but maybe Kume realistically did have homework to attend to.

'Now what do I do?' The male was flustered about the exposed moment of having to deal with the pending arousal between his legs and no method of concealing it. He didn't bring the usual jacket with him, so he couldn't use that as a cover. The pulsing clump was increasing and becoming rather firm, or showing through his pants.

'Oh great.' Shuya glanced about to see if he had some sort of a direction or device that could help him out. He spotted the familiar hallway to his left, but he would still be walking across about a hundred feet of public eyes. The young man had no choice but to sprint and hope that no one would see him. He scurried across the food court, then the main walkway, and then into a hallway that branched into other stores and restrooms.

'Phew. Just a bit more.' Shuya reached a most familiar location as the sounds of the mall began to fade away, and he was practically alone between two white walls and a reflective floor. The lighting was a bit dim as he heeded the crevice in the wall, or a miniature bench for resting. The nearest shop was twenty feet back in the opposite direction, or the likelihood of a shopper was uncommon.

'Good. I made it,' Shuya smirked. He released heavy breaths as he placed his right hand onto the wall, and stood by it as support. His legs were apart as he glanced down to see the lump in his pants ready to burst the zipper. The thoughts of being with Kume on that bench danced in his mind as his right hand let go of the wall, and began to probe at the swelling groin.

'Oh yes…' Shuya moaned. The arousal spread throughout his body immediately as he firmly rubbed with his fingers. The belt around his waist and the zipper to his pants was undone as the thick and beat red cock was exposed. His right hand seized it and began to squeeze as his palm moved up and down.

'It feels so good doing this,' the student groaned. His breaths were beginning to stagger as the pleasure enveloped him with each movement of his hand. The erect dick was twice its normal size as it twitched with agitation. 'I'm going to come already. It's too soon.' Shuya stared down at the groin as he arched his back a little and stuck his hips forward.

He was facing the opposite wall as he could see himself across the floor or the mischievous event that was happening between his hands. His left hand was caressing his balls as the right hand was squeezing, tugging, and slipping across the cock with agility.

'C…Coming!' Shuya loudly lamented. He took his left hand out from his boxers as he held onto his pants while the other hand continued fervently masturbating. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as his hand moved briskly. The ejaculation suddenly burst as the orgasm trembled throughout his body.

'Here it comes! It's so hot!' The overwhelming indulgence caused him to wail as semen shot out of him and onto the floor. It flowed like a spewing fountain as the sound of a splash echoed throughout the hallway. A puddle formed in front of him as he felt his waist twitch and he was uncontrollably panting.

'M…More?' In less than a minute the dick was hardened and upright again, or stopping him from going anywhere. 'I guess that wasn't enough.' He began to feel panicked as the thought of remaining there for a while was rather stressful. Shuya would sometimes spend hours before getting himself to finally be done, but he wasn't somewhere cloistered like at his apartment. His right hand gripped his cock once more as he received inspiration as to what to do next. He turned his body around and faced the wall as he began rubbing his dick against it.

"Whoa!" The male gasped as the sensuality between his legs was evermore pleasing. He shifted his body back and forth as the tip of his cock continued slipping against the wall. 'Yes! Yes!' He loudly moaned and groaned as his body was trembling with captivating spasms. The ejaculation was seconds away as he felt the semen explode onto his attire. But he wasn't done yet.

After an hour of multiple orgasms Shuya sat on the bench with his right hand still holding onto the erect shaft. He was rather exhausted and remained with a mess encircling him. It would be a few hours until a janitor would come by to clean, but they would probably be heavily disgusted with the sight of semen along the floor.

'Dangit. Not again.' His hand was also fatigued as he left it there on his cock giving himself gentle compressions. Suddenly, he heard footsteps as his heart raced so hard that his head was pounding. There wasn't anything to hide behind, and not enough energy to move. 'Please don't let it be a policeman.'

"Shuya?" a voice asked. The male looked down the hallway to see Izumi sauntering toward him. He had completely forgotten about her, and now she would see him all pathetic and covered in sticky semen. "Try again!"

"I see that you're still the same," Shuya mumbled with a laugh. He leaned his back against the wall as his hands dropped beside him onto the wall bench. Izumi stood obverse of him, as she was oblivious to his condition. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"You are good," the female answered. He took that as an acceptance and then grabbed onto her left sleeve. The enticement to plunge him into her was strong, but he wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"I need your jacket. Plus, we should head home and all." Shuya watched as she nodded her head, took off the dismal attire from her body, and handed it to him. "Thanks." He stood up but felt nauseated from climaxing so much. He wrapped the warm jacket over his right arm as he held it across his erect dick. He then began to walk toward the food court as Izumi simply followed him.

After a prolonged trip back to the apartment Shuya immediately went into the bathroom, and Izumi wandered around in the apartment. He finally managed to calm himself down and was cleansed from the sticky semen that was covering his body. He changed into gray jeans and a black basic shirt as Izumi's item was returned to her.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone for so long," Shuya apologized. They were both in the main room as Izumi was sitting on the floor. He was standing over her, as she didn't seem to understand what happened at the mall.

"Are you alright?" the lass questioned with hesitation. The brunette let out a sigh before opening his mouth again to speak. He was still really tired, but also disappointed that his plans didn't work out with Kume back at the mall. Plus, he spent about two hours masturbating his lower body.

"Not really, but I'll be fine," he grimaced. Suddenly, Izumi widely opened her mouth as she furiously shook her hands. "What is it, Izumi?"

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Dream

Chapter Four: The Dream

A tall tower was standing over the remainder of the city. It was night as the lights of the skyscrapers intensely illuminated. The black glass surface of the particular structure was smooth and reflective. The entire body of it was curved in a C shape with blinding lights at the top. An emerald green logo sat on the top of it exposing the name of the company.

Akane awoke with a start as the scene of the skyscraper quickly faded from her vision. She was still resting beneath the porch to a house as it was the early morning, or the sun was already illuminating the scenery.

'What a weird dream,' she contemplated. The female glanced around to see the fountain that she was concealing herself with, which was still running with a constant flow of water. Akane got up and brushed her legs off as she dressed herself to move on. 'I should reach the lake soon.' The dark haired girl began to saunter, as she was still invisible to the world around her, except for Kouta if he was around.

The sight of the male indulging himself to her name was still haunting her thoughts, but she swiftly overlooked them. The backyard of that house shortly went uphill as the sight of the main road was just up ahead. Akane stood beside it as she looked left and right to make sure that no one was in sight.

'Good. No one's here.' The lass scurried onto the road as she turned left and began following it toward an opening in the forest. Her backpack wasn't making any noises as it softly sat on her back carrying her personal items and necessary accessories. 'I guess they're all in school anyway.' She let out a heavy sigh as the memories of fellow students and her family caused her to miss them dearly. However, once the mission was over she would be with them again just like before. The road had double yellow lines in the middle as she stayed to the left on the edge of the pavement. Sometimes a vehicle would drive by, but it didn't pay attention to her.

'Finally.' Akane beamed as she heeded the sight of the grand lake, or a sign that she was reaching the outside of that particular area. The trees became few as the road went in a circle around a lake. It was partly cloudy outside, as the sun would sometimes glitter across the surface, and sometimes it felt like a dreary rainy day. The lake itself was about a hundred feet wide and long, or separated her neighborhood from the next one. The road was at a higher altitude, so she was staring down the entire time.

Akane uncontrollably gazed at the lake as she walked by. There were several different kinds of animals either in or over the environment as some of them were making loud noises to communicate. She hadn't been to the reservoir for a while, so the view was rather marvelous. However since it was the autumn season most of the trees were different shades of orange, yellow, and brown. The usual flowers around the water's edge were dried up and browned. Eventually the road was enveloped with trees again, as the lake was no longer nearby.

'So this is the next town.' The teenager was in a different forest as she could spot the various structures and homes throughout the thin barks of the plants. Some people were around, but only a few. 'I think once I get through here I should be close to Izumi's location.' Akane was feeling uneasy since there could be other people around like Kouta that could see her even if she was using the ethereal mode.

She felt the elevation begin to sink as the trees led her to a flat piece of land with several different buildings apart from one another. One of the structures appeared to be a schoolhouse as she peeked into one of the hallway windows. The outside of it was an azure blue color as the inside was completely white, except for the wooden doors. It contained one level as she could see the students going by in the same uniforms.

'Maybe I can wash myself off in there,' the youth thought. She could already sense the vile stench from the lack of a shower. Akane moved on as she went to the nearest door, opened it up, and headed inside. There was a flow of students wandering through as she followed closely behind, or realized that it was the middle of classes. A bell went off as the chatter and sound of students running was rather obnoxious.

'Ugh. Where's the bathroom?' Akane wondered. The group of people went toward a different hallway as the rooms to the left and right was briskly filled for the next class period. She noticed the restroom sign at the end of the tiled flooring as she hurried inside. It was a rather small room as there were two deep green stalls concealing white toilets on the left and two sinks on the right with a long mirror above. 'This isn't so bad.'

Akane slowly removed her belongings as she began wiping her body with soap and water while trying to avoid getting her attire moist or bubbly. Another bell sounded from the exterior of the bathroom, or let her know that everyone was tucked away in a classroom instead of being where she was. The girl finally got every inch of her being washed as she dried herself off, got fully dressed, put on her backpack, and went back into the hallway.

'Maybe there's a cafeteria too,' she told herself. Her stomach had rumbled a few times with hunger even though she had a lunch waiting in her bag to be devoured. She went down the hall as it emerged into a different corridor, but everything looked the same. Eventually the scent of eggs and bacon filled her nose as she smiled. 'I must be close.'

To her delight the cafeteria doors were wide open as the breakfast buffet was still sitting out with the food available for purchasing. The room itself was about fifty feet wide and thirty feet long with the kitchen in the back behind a wooden door. Sometimes a cook would come out to change the food, but they wouldn't notice the visitor drooling over the food. She went up to the front of the room, as behind her was a dozen white plastic long tables with blue chairs were parallel to one another.

'It all looks so good,' Akane whined. The ethereal mode allowed her to touch objects and make them transparent as well, but she didn't want to just take it all without paying. She then rested her backpack onto one of the tables as she took out some money, and held it in her left hand. The luggage went back over her shoulders as she went over to the stack of silver trays, picked one up, and placed the money onto the side of it.

She sluggishly made her way down the buffet carts as she picked up some eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and a glass of water. The money was put onto the counter at the end beside the cash register. Akane sat down at the nearest table and ate the food in front of her with agility, or didn't have the time to leisurely eat like she desired to. Eventually the food was deposited into her body as she returned the tray, tossed out the trash, and exited the room.

By the time that she was done having breakfast the classes were over and the hallway was filled with students. She tried to look for an exit to the outside, but there were too many people in the way. Suddenly, a tall man stood over the crowd as she was heading toward him with the swarm of students. He was probably over six feet tall and had very long spiky black hair. His left eye was covered with a dismal eye patch, as he seemed to be supervising the students.

'Uh oh…' Akane recognized the logo on the long midnight blue trench coat that the man was wearing. He was apparently from the army, or one of Murasu's followers. 'What is he doing here?' Beneath his long sleeved cloak were a black armored top, gray pants, and dark brown boots. He was the first enemy that she saw ever since she left her house. The male was looking about as she backed up a bit and hoped that he couldn't see him.

"You there!" his deep voice suddenly hollered. His gaze fell upon her as the terror spread from head to toe in an instant. She had no weapon to defend herself, and he was carrying a gun. The students began to wail and scream as the soldier pulled out a silver handgun, and pointed it at Akane. She began to dash as the flood of students was lagging her movement.

"I can see you, you know," he taunted with a wide smirk. The gun sounded as Akane sensed its blast hit about a foot away from her. The flooring tile exploded as the scene became chaotic. Akane felt her heart heavily throbbing in her chest as she kept on scurrying toward the exit door in sight just up ahead.

'How can he descry me?' Akane asked herself. The amount of bullets rushing past her increased by the seconds as paper, wood, and tiles were spewing everywhere. "I just have to get out of here before someone gets hurt." The door was forty feet away and inching closer, but so was the grunt from behind.

"Stop hastening and acquiescence yourself to me, Kid," he ordered. Akane ignored him as she dodged some more shots, made it to the door, opened it up, shut it behind her, and flew from the scene with all of her might. The shrieks and mess could be heard from the interior of the building as she concealed herself behind a tree in the woods. Her breaths were heavy as her heart was still pounding in her ears.

'What was he doing there?' Akane thought in awe. She waited there as the clamor gradually died down into complete silence, except for the bell alerting the students. After about several more minutes of stillness she finally shifted from the bark of the tree and began to move on. 'I better rush to where Izumi is just in case reinforcements are called in to the school.' The girl fled from the neighborhood as she continued heading toward her first range of coordinates.

About an hour or so later the scenery became completely woods, or revealing that she was apart from any nearby towns. The sun was high in the sky as the clouds disappeared and the air became warmer. Akane sensed sweat trickling down her being as the walking and shining sun were causing her to become rather hot. Fortunately, the trees were shading her as she began taking frequent breaks to rest.

'This is a lot more difficult than I anticipated,' Akane complained. The man from the army was an ominous sign that other troops could be anywhere, or scouting the various areas to see where to strike next. The forest finally ended as the main road emerged again, and the fields were open with no groves whatsoever. 'I'm getting closer.' The device on her left wrist was showing that the coordinates were only a mile more away from where she currently was.

The sun was already beginning to set as it was the afternoon, or giving Akane the impression that she should hasten her steps. The road became more occupied as the sight of neighborhoods, buildings, and people began to envelop her. She realized that she was now entering the outside of the city, or the skyscrapers could be seen in the horizon. The houses were grander than she was used to, and some of them were even stuck together. Traffic lights sat at each intersection, as the feeling of nature was no more.

'I'm almost there.' Akane was nearing the destination as the apartments were in sight. Somewhere inside was Izumi, or the girl that had to be encountered before eventide.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Answers

Chapter Five: The Answers

Shuya was waiting for Izumi to state her question as she was sitting below him with furious movements. He felt himself swallow hard as he patiently waited for her to finally speak.

"Please tell me how to make a baby!" Izumi asked. Her hands were suddenly grasping his pants as her boots had been removed from her legs, or exposing her tight white leggings. He scratched the back of his head as he let out a sigh.

"It's not that simple you know," he mumbled. Deep down, Shuya was horrified and overwhelmed by such a question. He didn't understand what her relationship status was either, or she could be with another man and he would be allowing her to cheat on them without even realizing it. However, the youth was eager and continued clinging with patience. 'I guess I'll know whether she's a virgin or not when it comes to it.' Shuya squatted as he sat on his knees and was eye level to Izumi.

"What?" the female inquired. That seemed to be her reply to most of her responses instead of actual words. The brunette held onto her hands as he let off a smile.

"We have to um have sex and all," he began. "In order to do that you won't be innocent anymore, unless you already did it and you can't remember." In addition to going through with her request he had to be in the mood for it as well or not a one sided process with him doing it all.

"Innocent?" Izumi stated. "Please, Shuya. Tell me." The desperation was clear in her voice as the teenager sighed, but there was no sign of a ring on her fingers. He got up as he stood over her, or contemplated about the situation before doing anything else.

'What's the chance of a girl asking me this anyway?' he thought. 'I'd rather do it with Kume, but we're just friends.' He pictured elegant Kume in his mind as friskiness enveloped him rather quickly. The tension was climaxing within him as he sensed his body beginning to become aroused. 'Oh no…' Izumi was still sitting there as she heeded the lump growing between his legs.

"What?" the red head wondered. Shuya shook his head in dismay as it was already too late. He then grasped her right hand as he dragged her into the bedroom. It was plain like the rest of the apartment with light gray walls, wooden flooring, and a single pale mattress in the corner of the area. It was covered with a cerulean blue cover as he released his grip on her, and pulled the bed into the center of the room. The window was above it as the afternoon sunset was peering through and dancing along the walls.

"I haven't done this in a while but it'll come to me as we go along," he told her. The white pillow was beneath the bed sheets as Izumi sat on the edge of the bed and waited for further instructions. Shuya opened up the first drawer to his wooden dresser as he pulled out a pink condom packet. Four more of them were attached, as they were immediately ripped apart and returned into the drawer.

"What?" Izumi watched in peculiarity as the young adult immediately opened it up exposing the light green balloon like item. He unzipped his pants and exposed his erect dick as the condom was tightly put over the top of it for protection, or so he hoped.

"You have to be in the mood too you know," he told her with a smirk. He then sat beside her on the bed as he instantly gave her a kiss on the lips. Izumi smoothly reacted as she kept her face close to his. His hands clasped onto her cheeks, as his cock was still upright between his covered legs. His tongue slipped into her mouth as it fondled with hers.

'She's a natural,' Shuya contemplated. He wondered if her statement was formed from the visit at the mall, but at this point he could no longer hold back from her. Shuya sensed a bit of drool strolling down his face as they kissed a while longer with their tongues caressing each other. He then pulled away and stared at her rather large bosom.

'This should be easy,' he grinned. His hands instantly grasped her chest as she let out a moan. Her cheeks became pink with blush as he firmly groped them. "How does that feel?"

"Hot! Hot!" Izumi retorted with arousal. He could tell that she was also titillated with the sounds coming from her mouth. He squeezed her bosom several times before shoving her across the bed with her legs apart. Shuya noticed the many layers of attire across her lower body as he cautiously removed the booty shorts, then the leggings, which exposed the white moist panties.

"Heh. So far you're doing great," he complimented. His right hand cupped the area as another groan sounded from Izumi's mouth. Her hands were above her head as she was completely into the moment without any resistance. His fingers rubbed against the damp spot as her legs came together with discomfort.

"Shuya!" she bellowed. His fingers slid into the garment as they felt the sticky pre-cum envelop them. The fingers then were softly shoved into her as she lamented from the middle of the bed. His left hand seized his cock as he firmly rubbed it, or masturbated them both simultaneously. He wheezed and panted, as his groin was a deep red with a hardened surface. He wanted to stick it into her immediately, but he didn't want to hurt her either.

"You're kind of tight," Shuya uttered. He could tell from the thin entrance that it would be her first time, so he wanted to make it perfect. His hand stopped pushing in and out of her as he removed her panties, and tossed them onto the floor. His own lower attire was down to his knees as he stood up to remove them, and placed them beside her taken off clothes. "Do you think you're ready to make a baby?"

"Please tell me how to make a baby," Izumi stated once more. Her legs were apart as she was completely on the bed with her head resting against the pillow. Shuya examined her delicate body as he took off his school uniform top, or a white shirt with the dismal jacket. He was completely naked, except for the hazel condom covering his thick cock. He then sat between her legs as he grabbed them with his hands, and got into position.

"Hopefully this won't hurt," the brunette thought aloud. He grasped his dick with his right hand as he rubbed the rubber tip of it against her, which caused her to loudly moan. He didn't like the seal since he sensed the texture about to burst at any moment from his thick manhood, but he could always stop if it broke. The tip went inside her body as groans and whining sounded from Izumi's mouth.

"Hot! Hot!" Izumi stated again. Shuya shoved himself in, as the condom could no longer be seen, until he slipped himself in and out. His hands were beside her body as he leaned over her. They groaned in sync as the tightness was discomforting to them both, but the pleasure was overwhelming with joy.

"Izumi…" Shuya muttered. His body loved the feeling of her warmth engulfing his dick, which made him completely roused with sensuality. The bucking continued as Izumi shut her eyes, but didn't complain. He could sense her chest wobbling as his upward thrusts were causing her body to bounce around. 'This feels too good. I kind of forgot what sex was like.' The male began to go quickly, as his shoves became rams and he felt himself push deeper inside of her.

"You are good!" Izumi complimented. Shuya rammed, slammed, rasped, and briskly went in and out of her. He sensed the climax building up, as he would soon have to either pull himself out or depend on the condom. His breaths became heavier as the tip of his cock was reaching all the way in.

"I'm going to come soon!" he hollered. Shuya continued to thrust at full throttle, as Izumi was completely speechless. He continued on for several more minutes, until the ejaculation was drawing near. His balls were furiously bouncing around as he could sense the tiny spasms beginning to quake in his waist. "Here it comes, Izumi!"

Shuya was a few rams away from triggering the orgasm, as he suddenly felt anxious and uneasy. The possible amount of semen could be too much for the condom, and make it burst, or remove the guard that would prevent further pregnancies from Izumi. 'Too much! It's coming out!' Shuya instantly removed his cock from her as she wailed from the sudden movement.

"No! I'm coming!" Shuya gripped his dick with his right hand as the ejaculation burst, and began to flow into the condom. There was so much of it that the thin layer ripped apart, and semen furiously spouted from his erect manhood. It spread across the bed, the floor, and the both of them by accident. 'There's so much of it! I don't usually come this much!' The brunette felt his body spasm as the squirting finished, but left behind a really sticky mess.

"Hot! Hot!" Izumi whined. He got off of her as he immediately went to his drawer to get a clean towel. He wiped them both off before Izumi got any ideas about consuming the spilled semen.

"Well, that's how you make a baby," he sighed. "Let's wash you off before dinner." The two of them took separate showers as they were in a new change of clothes, or completely fresh with the scent of soap. Izumi didn't say anything as she had on the same attire and rested on the couch. Shuya was wearing black jeans with a blue short sleeved shirt.

'Hopefully she got the answer that she needed,' Shuya sighed. He was standing in the main room as Izumi was curled up against the right side of the couch. His manhood was finally in a slumber as the apartment began to dim from the nighttime atmosphere. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door as Izumi sat up in alarm.

"Huh?" The male went over to the front door as he opened it up, but no one was there. He was then pushed aside as an unseen force felt like two hands knocking him against the wall. "Who's there?" He sensed a hand grasping his shirt as he could see the shapes of fingers holding onto his attire. He was tossed inside as the door was shut, and he was released. 'That was weird.'

"What?" Izumi asked. Shuya could hear footsteps as the image of a girl began to emerge in the center of the room. Akane deactivated the ethereal mode on her device as her identity was exposed.

"You're Izumi, right?" Akane immediately interrogated with a frown. Shuya studied the visitor as she had a large dismal backpack along her back, and she seemed rather exhausted.

"I can do anything when you're near me," the red head retorted. Akane's long black hair was somehow still silky, but her shoes were a bit worn out from the long stroll. The dark haired lass seemed bewildered as Shuya opened his mouth and stood about three feet away from them both with his arms by his sides.

"That's her but she's been saying weird things the entire time," he explained. "But, who are you?" Akane's crimson eyes seemed fierce even though she was a bit shorter than he was. Her arms folded as she turned to him a moment later. "I'd appreciate it if you let me know since you're not exactly allowed to just barge in."

"I'm Akane," she answered. "I have been assigned to take Izumi somewhere. I need her to come with me." Izumi glanced at them both, as she was completely oblivious to their conversation. "She's about a mile off from the coordinates." Shuya noticed the same silver device on her left wrist as he felt like he was being sucked into some story like in the movies.

"Hey. Can you still tell me what the heck is going on?" he sneered. "And I don't think she'll be of any help to you like this." The male still felt uncomfortable about the situation, and plus he just took away Izumi's virginity, which was a huge deal to him since he sort of made a commitment to her.

"Hold on. Let me see if I can fix this." Akane sat beside Izumi as she held onto the damaged item on her wrist, and began to fiddle with it. "Yeah. It's definitely broken. Hm." Shuya watched in awe as Izumi began to illuminate and she remained still. The girl removed her backpack and put it on the couch next to her as she took out some tools and began adjusting the device. A few minutes later some beeps and annoying sounds echoed throughout the room, and the both of them smiled. The machinery was placed into the bag again as the arm was lowered to her side.

"Izumi?" Akane inquired. She immediately put her hands down as the red head gazed at her. Shuya folded his arms, as he was still completely perplexed.

"Huh?" the other lass wondered. "Are you Akane?" Shuya gasped as the two partners seemed to know one another instantly, and the female that he spent the last few days with actually had an appropriate response.

"Yeah. Hachiro sent me here since you went to the wrong place. I repaired your watch since it got busted somehow. Do you remember anything?" Akane questioned. Her expression turned sour as she stood up next to Shuya and continued facing the older one.

"I was with Hachiro the other day in a city. Murasu's men attacked it, so Hachiro told me to head to coordinates 3-3, 5-2 to receive some important information," she explained. "But, as I was leaving an explosion went off and I was hit from behind. It must have messed up the coordinates and led me here." Izumi gazed at Shuya as she didn't seem to distinguish him at all.

"I see…" Akane muttered. "We'll have to head to the location tomorrow. It's nightfall." She was feeling tired from all of the walking, but she didn't want to burden the man that was with them with requests for a place to linger.

"If you don't mind you can rest here," Shuya interrupted. "I have food and stuff. But I would still like to know who you are." Akane turned to him as Izumi also stood up and faced him with delight. He was wondering who Hachiro was as well since his name kept coming up.

"We might as well tell him, Akane," Izumi replied. The dark haired girl nodded her head as she instantly sat on the couch and put her legs over the edge of the seat. "Your name is Shuya, right?" Izumi faced him as he relaxed his arms and let off a weak smile.

"Y…Yeah. Um, do you remember me at all and what we did together?" he wondered. Shuya sensed the guilt twisting around in his stomach, as he didn't want Akane to that they had sex an hour before her arrival.

"A little," she whispered. "You were compassionate and you cared for me even though I was completely jumbled. And your name is Shuya." She peeped at Akane and back at Shuya as if hesitating. "Akane and I are from another town. You see, there is a man named Murasu that is currently demolishing any living space that does not agree with him."

"You mean like a dictator?" Shuya suggested. He was glad that Izumi didn't mention their secret, but he still desired to know how much she did bear in mind about him. Akane nodded her head again and intermitted herself between their conversation.

"Yeah. He wants to become the most respected man," she continued. "My hometown is safe for now, but he could be there shortly. As for these watches they allow us to become invisible, look up locations, and communicate with one another." She let out a sigh as Izumi opened up her mouth.

"Hachiro would like me to visit a certain position that could tell us how to bring down Murasu and his soldiers," the red head said. "But, once we go there I won't be able to return here for a while. You see, we might be heading to another coordinate after we're done getting the information."

"I could come with you, right?" Shuya immediately razzed. He didn't have anything to do except for school, which was very boring to him. Plus, he didn't want to end his fresh commitment just like that. The two females glanced at each other and then back at him as if trying to conclude a decision.

"You could but it's very risky," Akane uttered. Shuya got the impression that if he did go with them it would possibly mean the end of his life. But, Izumi seemed like the trip would be completely worth it.

"Any other questions?" Izumi seemed delighted but Akane was rather grumpy. He shook his head but the memory of them having intercourse in his room illuminated in his thoughts.

"Can I speak to you in particular for a moment, Izumi?" Shuya immediately grasped her right hand as he pulled her into his bedroom and shut the door. They were standing beside his bed as he gazed into her eyes with anxiousness. "Do you know what we did in here about an hour ago?" He stared at the bed as he tensely awaited her reply.

"Not really," Izumi retorted. "I'm sorry, Shuya. These last few days are a blur to me." The youth let out a heavy sigh and released his grip on her. She grimaced as she sensed the disappointment in her statement to him.

"It's okay." He slumped his shoulders and exited the room as she followed closely behind him into the main space once again. 'I guess she's just another girl that I got laid with and no engagement to follow." He heeded Akane on the couch as he decided that it would be best to support them both.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Antagonist's Secret

Chapter Six: The Antagonist's Secret

After a grand dinner and a night of rest the girls and Shuya got up together during the next morning. He slept on the floor as Akane was on the couch and Izumi was in his bed. They had toast and eggs for breakfast as Akane prepared supplies for them all before heading out to the new coordinates.

Shuya was wearing a gray short sleeved hoodie shirt with black jeans as the companions were in the same clothes as before. They departed from the apartment and began to follow the route to the coordinates that were on both of their watches. Shuya didn't sleep well during the night as the floor was rather uncomfortable, and plus he still felt uneasy about Izumi not being able to recollect anything that happened between them.

"It's about a mile walk," Akane interrupted. She was in the front as Shuya and Izumi were sauntering directly behind her. He didn't know what to expect once they got there, but the idea of ruining a dictator seemed pleasing to him. They were near the main road as the sun was high up in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. Fortunately, it was a Sunday, so Shuya wasn't missing school that day.

"Yeah. We're supposed to contact Hachiro once we get there," Izumi instructed again. The two girls were eager to see Hachiro again since he meant a lot to them both. Shuya didn't bother asking about him since it seemed like they would meet up with him eventually. Plus, he didn't want to find out the truth and make himself feel further discouragement.

"Hm. This way." They turned right on an intersection along the paved sidewalk as the traffic light directed the vehicles beside them. Shuya noticed the houses over the miniature hills as the area seemed somewhat familiar to him. The road was between grass and decorative trees, as only Izumi's attire seemed to stand out. Akane looked like a student with her dismal uniform on.

Suddenly, someone approached them from a distance, as the two teenagers seemed concerned. However, Shuya continued sauntering with his hands in his pockets. The figure inched closer by the minutes as he let out a silent gasp. The light blond hair and attractive being were very familiar to him as he sensed the uneasiness swelling inside of him. Up ahead was Kume in a white jacket with a black tang top underneath, and with matching black skinny jeans. Her shoes were sandals attached with sensual strings along her ankles.

'It's Kume…' Shuya thought. He didn't know how to handle the situation since Akane and Izumi were complete foreigners to the area, and he was sure that they didn't want him to tell others about why they were there and all. The blond was a few feet away as she stopped in her tracks and let off a warm smile.

"Shuya," she beamed. "How are you today? And who are your friends?" The girl had her hands innocently behind her back as Shuya instantly remembered about the incident at the mall. He cupped his front with his hands just in case his body uncontrollably reacted from the sight of her.

"Uh. This is Izumi and Akane. They're just visiting," the brunette explained. Akane and Izumi stood there with smirks as if they were really his companions. 'I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do!' The thought of erecting and all at that moment crossed his mind as he tried to overlook it since he was about ten minutes away from his house.

"Hello. I'm Kume. It's nice to meet you both," Kume greeted. "Where are you off to?" Her words made Shuya blush, as he honestly did not know the answer.

"We're taking a stroll around the neighborhood," Izumi coolly responded. "You can come with us if you want to." Shuya sensed his heart throbbing in his chest as three girls surrounded him, one of them he had a huge crush on, another that he had sex with, and a third one that seemed rather aggressive.

"Sure. I would love to." Kume stood by Shuya as the other two figures took the lead in the front. The male firmly swallowed, as the blond was by his side as if on a romantic promenade with him. "So, did you have fun at the mall yesterday?"

"Of course," the man muttered. "Um, did you?" He found himself with the bad habit of saying "um" whenever he was tense. The lass beside him let out a giggle before opening up her mouth to speak.

"Yes. I got all of my homework done last night, too," she continued. "I'm glad we got to hang out." Shuya blushed again, as his hands luckily didn't feel any movement between his legs. Their surroundings changed into a grand hill as the sidewalk went up it into a neighborhood of houses. The slop was difficult to make, but the four of them continued talking with ease.

"Me too," he agreed. Shuya became quiet as they entered a circular road with houses along it and heading straight down between more structures. The air was rather still as the sound of the main street disappeared, and they were all alone.

"We're getting close," Izumi interrupted. Shuya glanced about as the houses seemed very similar to one another or the same designs but with various colors. Each home had a driveway and garage that was connected to the paved path. They eventually reached the coordinates of 3-3, 5-2, as it appeared to be a house with light blue paint and a midnight blue door. The surface was made of wood as the roof was tiled with black surfaces.

"Let's go in," Akane piped up. They sauntered up the driveway and up to the front porch, as it was basically a sidewalk with steps going up to the door and a miniature roof over their heads. Izumi had a silver key as she unlocked the front door, opened it up, and allowed them all inside. They all gawked in awe, as the interior of the structure was very contrasting to the outside.

There were oriental decorations all over the place as all of the flooring was made of wood. The walls were white as the main area went either upstairs with a spiral staircase, or to the left into the living room. Everything looked like it was from Asia as wooden carvings of dragons and other creatures sat on black furniture.

"This is really nice," Kume complimented. "But, whose house is this?" Up ahead was the kitchen as the group divided into Kume with Shuya, and Akane with Izumi. Before they split Akane turned to them all with a grimace.

"Izumi and I are going to look around. You can hang out here if you want, but don't touch anything and don't leave without us." The dark haired girl and red head went into the living room as the other couple remained by the front door. They didn't say anything for a while as Shuya could hear the girls examining the other rooms, as their voices became more distant.

"So, what do we do now?" Kume inquired. Her hands were behind her back as Shuya still had his hands covering his groin as a precaution. The temptation to lure her into a room danced in his thoughts, but he didn't want to rush into things.

"I'm not sure." The brunette was somewhat speechless since he was still surprised that the teenagers let Kume come along with them. He felt like they did that since he knew Kume, and plus he would have company while they worked. He finally relaxed his arms, as his body seemed to be controlled. "Why don't we sit somewhere and talk for a bit?" He went into the living room, as there was a pale couch there, in which they both sat down onto it.

"I thought they said we couldn't handle anything," she whined. Shuya shrugged his shoulders as he gazed into her eyes. It was just a couch, so there probably wasn't any harm in that. He struggled deep within, as he felt prompted to ask a serious question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Kume, would you like to go on more dates with me?" he questioned with some strain in his voice. "I mean, you know, more trips to the mall to hang out and stuff." His heart was pounding so hard that he could feel it in his ears.

"You mean, you want to be my boyfriend?" she repeated. "I'm sorry, Shuya." Kume frowned as she looked down for a moment. "I kind of like someone else. I don't know what else to say." Shuya felt disappointed as he accepted her rejection. Either she was about to date someone else, or she was making up an excuse.

"It's okay. We can be friends," he continued as his throat was tightening. His luck with girls seemed to be worsening as one by one he was continuously denied. His eyes looked at the cabinets as he tried to hold back from crying.

In another room Izumi and Akane were studying everything along the walls as there were posters and messages everywhere. Some of them were about various laws and rules as they both recognized them as Murasu's understandings.

"I'm staring to comprehend this place," Izumi stated. "This must be where he was raised and trained. But, I don't see anything about how to defeat him." Akane had her arms folded as she could softly hear Shuya and Kume speaking in the other room, but she tried to ignore them. She had to concentrate and find the answer before someone would find them there.

The room was filled with light blue walls as a wooden table sat at the center of the room. The windows were covered with white curtains, as the entire house seemed rather simple, except for the oriental details. It smelled like greasy noodles, but the dust revealed that the place had been unoccupied for quite a while.

"What's this?" Akane's eyes turned to a pink wax carving concealed in a glass box. It was hanging on the wall as the wax formed a building with pillars surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Stairs came down from the entrance as the entire structure was floating with a flat bottom.

"Maybe that is from his hometown," Izumi suggested. Akane felt perplexed by the item, but her attention quickly turned to the table. It had stacks of papers atop of it, and some ancient looking scrolls. The both of them began to implore through the files as each document had a lot of text. "I think I found it." The red head exposed the piece of paper in her right hand to Akane as the student seemed pleased. She read it for a bit as her eyes lit up with delight.

"Alright. Let's take it with us and contact Hachiro at the apartment," she answered. "These packets have further explanations as well." Akane finally realized why Izumi was so critical to the mission. The font on the documents was in a different dialect or one that fortunately Izumi understood. The girls departed from the dining room table as they returned to the front door to see the other two students sitting in the living room.

"Let's go," Izumi mumbled. Shuya and Kume immediately stood up and went over to the front door as the four of them exited the house. Izumi locked it up once more as they headed onto the driveway, and then onto the road.

A half-hour passed as the group had returned to Shuya's apartment, and Kume ended up leaving them to head home for lunch. He was rather confused since he was under the impression that they would not be at his place again for a while, and yet they were there again in the same day. The three of them sat on the main room floor as Akane was reading over the documents repeatedly.

"So um, what did you find out?" he asked out of curiosity. Izumi glanced at him as she freely opened up her mouth to answer. It was the afternoon as the sun was already beginning to set, but there would be daylight for another few hours.

"We have to report to Hachiro first," she told him. "And Shuya, thank-you for not telling Kume about us." She softly smiled as he quietly blushed. Even though she didn't remember anything Shuya still felt a bit committed to her.

"No problem." He watched as Izumi had her left arm obverse of her, and the watch began to beep. Akane looked up from the paperwork as she leaned her head close to Izumi. She couldn't read most of the data, but just holding it in her hands seemed significant.

"Hello," Hachiro's voice began. "Are you at the coordinates that I sent?" Shuya sensed that the man was much older, or around his early adulthood.

"Actually no, we're currently at an apartment," Izumi explained. "This is where I ended up since my watch broke. Akane found me yesterday and repaired my watch." Akane was on her knees, as she seemed eager to speak with him.

"I see. That explains why you were a mile off," he muttered. "I can't speak for long, but it's good to hear that you were able to retrieve the information without any calamity. Murasu is already aiming for another location, so we'll need to regroup shortly."

'I hope he's okay,' Akane thought. Izumi nodded as she sensed the shortness of time to chat with him. Shuya silently folded his arms as he wondered if he would be mentioned for knowing the mission.

"What should we do next then?" she continued. The voice began to be overcome with static, as Izumi seemed rather tense.

"Your next orders are to meet me at the coordinates in a day from now," Hachiro requested. "5-6, 7-7. When I contact you tomorrow morning you can tell me the details about the house. I'm about to lose the signal. I'll see you both soon Izumi and Akane." The line went quiet as they deeply sighed.

"So, I guess you need to stay for another night," Shuya whispered. He stood up as he shrugged his shoulders, or stretched from sitting for so long. The two girls also got up, as Akane seemed displeased.

"I hope it's okay," the red head stated with a warm smile. "I can make us dinner tonight as a celebration." Shuya loved the idea as she snorted. However, something was still bothering Akane.

"Yeah. Just don't burn anything. The smell lasts for a while," the male agreed. Izumi went into the kitchen as the two of them remained by the couch. He turned to Akane as he opened his mouth to speak once more. "What's wrong?"

"Something still doesn't seem right," she uttered. "It all seems too easy." The young man wrapped his right arm across her shoulders as he brought her close to him for comfort.

"Maybe you're really good at your job," he complimented. "Um, are you, Hachiro, and Izumi from the same place?" Shuya watched as the girl glanced up into his eyes with a slight frown.

"No. Izumi and Hachiro are part of the rebellion. I'm from a town that's about twenty miles away from this county," Akane explained. "You see, Izumi was supposed to do all of this on her own, but Hachiro sent me out since she wasn't at the right place. I guess she came here since her watch told her to, but she somehow got amnesia from the blast, so that was why she kept giving you unusual answers." The girl sighed again as she softly wrapped her arms around him.

"So you're here because Hachiro ordered you to?" Shuya wondered. He suddenly felt prompted to get to know her better since there was something different about her from Izumi and Kume. She did seem more bellicose, but not on purpose.

"Of course. I would do anything to help him out, so I gladly left my hometown to assist with Izumi," Akane weakly smirked. "Now that I found her it's a matter of time before I'm dwelling again. But, Murasu needs to be obliterated before we can all feel reconciliation." Shuya sensed that the youth was opening up to him, but there was still more to the story that wasn't being explained. He realized that she seemed so tired the day before because she had walked the entire way there for some reason.

After eating a delicious meal prepared by Izumi the group headed to bed in order to get rest before the next trip. Shuya was told that they would have most of the next day as free time, so Akane gladly agreed to visit the mall with him. He was lying across the office floor as his gray desk, rolling black chair, and papers were about. The moonlight was coming through the window as it illuminated the space like a nightlight.

'I just hope this all works out,' he thought. His right arm was behind his head as the other arm was by his side. His eyes were staring at the ceiling as his door was shut to prevent himself from wandering. Izumi and Akane were spicing up his life, or in other words making it interesting. However, if they were to succeed then he would be alone again. Even Kume didn't seem attracted to him even after his chat with her.

The gray sleeping bag was rather uncomfortable across the wooden floor as his white shirt and black boxers were concealed inside of the wrapped blanket. Thoughts about Izumi and Akane enveloped his mind as he felt a sudden interest in the both of them, but it might have been his perverted personality toying with his mind. The male began to doze off, as several minutes later he was sound asleep.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Truth

Chapter Seven: The Truth

The three of them awoke to another sunny day as Izumi made breakfast and explained how the day would go to them both. She would remain at the apartment to speak with Hachiro as the two of them had the privilege to do whatever they desired to until the afternoon. Shuya noticed that the both of them had cleaned their clothes, but they were still the same ones. He was wearing a brown short sleeved shirt with black jeans.

"So, Akane, would you like to go to the mall with me?" Shuya asked as he approached the girl in the main room. She smiled softly as her concerns from the previous night had seemed to disappear. The mall would help them both get a break from the issue, and possibly have some fun together.

"I guess so," she replied. "It's been a while since I visited one." Izumi joined up with them as she held an outfit in her hands.

"Hey Akane. Maybe it's best if you wear these instead of your uniform," she suggested. "You want to blend in for sure." Akane grasped the attire as she quickly hurried into the other room to change.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?" Shuya wondered. He felt uneasy since they were alone for the moment, but he resisted anything sneaky.

"Of course. I was planning on preparing us for the ride," she answered with a smile. "By the way, do you have a car?" The male gasped as he thought about the black vehicle parked in the garage below.

"Yeah, um, why?" A moment later Akane stepped in with a gray dress that went down to her upper thighs with short sleeves. Her arms were covered with black gloves that went from the middle of her fingers to her upper arms an inch below the sleeves of the dress. The same black tight shorts were beneath the skirt to the dress as she had on the same dismal shoes.

"We might need it for a ride, but you don't have to," Izumi continued. "Akane, you look so adorable." Shuya studied the lass as well, but the shorts didn't make sense to him.

"Thanks. Shuya, are you ready to go?" she inquired. Her long black hair was flowing behind her, as she seemed more casual than before. Shuya blushed a little as he gently nodded his head.

"Um yeah. We'll be back soon, Izumi." The male opened up the front door as Akane stepped outside with him, and he locked the door behind him. Izumi was inside, as she would be receiving a call from Hirochi at any moment. The two of them went across the parking lot as they reached the mall within ten minutes.

"Wow…" Akane gawked. They were standing by one of the main entrances, as she seemed astounded from the exterior of the mall itself. As for Shuya he didn't seem to notice or care. They stepped into the building as the bustle of shoppers and vendors surrounded them.

"Hey, I know where we can go first," Shuya suggested. They were already in the main area of the mall as some fake trees enveloped them. There were stores everywhere as Akane felt somewhat overwhelmed. She didn't mind looking around, but being visible made her rather anxious. "Stay close though. I don't want to lose you."

"Alright." Akane and Shuya headed toward his favorite store, which was filled with drawings and images along the walls. They looked around as if they were at an art gallery, in which Akane was pleased since she enjoyed the pictures. They were on the upper floor to it as a voice called out to them.

"Hey Akane and Shuya," Kume greeted with a giggle. She was wearing the same clothes from the day before, except for the black and white sneakers on her feet. Shuya instantly blushed as he was engulfed by Kume's beauty. He still had a crush on her even if she denied him.

"Um, what are you doing here?" he wondered. Akane was content with her presence as she stood by the both of them in delight.

"I think this place is really interesting," she answered. They were all whispering since the store itself was rather silent, except for near the main entrance and by the cash register downstairs. "I'm glad you took me here the other day, Shuya." The male felt his face grow warm as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. Want to go shopping with us?" he questioned. Akane didn't seem to mind and plus they were just friends so far. The blond nodded her head as he sauntered toward the next wall. Kume was behind him as Akane was in the rear.

'I just hope I don't lose my cool again,' Shuya contemplated. It was also fortunately a day off from school, so both Kume and Shuya weren't missing anything. However, if he were alone, he would have been home doing the usual. They went around the entire top level of the store as the bottom remained. Akane glanced down to see more drawings followed by televisions.

Suddenly, as they went down the pale steps someone grabbed Akane from behind, and immediately held a hand over her mouth. Muffled wails sounded from her mouth as two other men appeared and knocked Kume along with Shuya onto the floor upstairs.

"Akane!" Shuya bellowed. He stood up to see three males taking her down below, and into an area that they couldn't see since it was behind the stairs. Each one of them had on black armored suits, as the main fellow was the same individual from the school that shot at Akane. "We have to get her!" Kume was almost in tears, as surprisingly no one else seemed to notice the commotion.

Akane wriggled and struggled as the soldiers quickly took her through the bottom of the store went through a white door camouflaged with the walls, and tossed her into a small concealed room. It had concrete flooring and white walls with a pale ceiling. It was about thirty feet wide and twenty feet long, or enough room for storage.

'Oh no. It's him!' Akane wheezed as she heeded the tall man with the eye patch from before. The other troopers restrained her onto what looked like a chair for dentist patients, or a white spongy surface with black bars to hold her arms down. The figure with the one eye stood in front of her as he loudly chuckled.

"We finally caught up to you," he stated. The other two grunts were beside her as she noticed that they were standing beside some silver suitcases. "I tracked where you went from a mile away. It was easy, really."

"What are you doing?" Akane interrogated with gritted teeth. Her legs were not bound, which puzzled her a bit. The men chortled as the leader continued.

"Oh, just trying to figure out what you kids are up to. My name is Lucilo," he uttered. "Of course you already know who we work for." The other army members remained still as Akane felt horror spreading throughout her being.

"Lucilo, huh?" The female heard his name before, or he was one of the upper level men in Murasu's army. "Why didn't you assault me earlier if you knew where I was?" She tried moving her arms some more, but they were tightly pinned down to the chair. All of them seemed to be over the age of thirty.

"Nah, that's too simple," he whined. "I prefer it this way. But that's enough discussion. Tell us who you are and your purpose." Akane kept to herself as she hoped that someone was coming to help her out, but Shuya and Kume were mere civilians like herself. "Come on. Don't make me use it."

"It?" the youth repeated with curiosity. Lucilo gazed between her legs, as she felt rather uneasy. Did he mean to use rape as a process of torture? The thought made her heart throb in her chest as his black gloved hands grasped onto her shorts.

"Men, bring them out," he ordered. They both opened up the suitcases as Akane heeded the objects inside. They were vibrators, or adult toys used for pleasuring the body.

"N…No…" Akane squirmed some more as her heart briskly pounded in her ears. She had never felt a vibrator before, but she could tell where they were supposed to go.

"Say it or they pierce your tight little body," Lucilo growled. After another minute of Akane's reticence his hands immediately grasped onto one of the toys, and began inching it toward her. It was pink with ten inches long and the shape of a dick at the top. The button was on the bottom as it was activated and began to buzz.

"N…Not there!" Akane hollered as the device was put between her legs, and began rubbing against her clothed virginity. She began to moan as the uncontrollable indulgence enveloped her. Lucilo held it against the area for a while as she shut her eyes and blushed in discomfort. Her legs were wide apart as they twitched in response to the misconduct.

"That feels good doesn't it?" the older one laughed. He sensed the wet spot forming in her lower attire as something began to grow. The vibrator felt like a spinning beater against her skin or very harsh and vibrant.

"I refuse to answer," she stated again. Lucilo stopped as he pulled away and grunted. She sensed the wetness forming in her clothes, but deep down she didn't want the toys at all.

"I must not be doing it hard enough," he mumbled. The man then handed the vibrator to the suitcase before gripping both of her legs, and slowly tugging the shorts off of her body.

"Get off!" Akane screamed. 'No! They'll see it!' She blushed out of embarrassment as her pants were shifted down to her ankles, exposing her white panties.

"What do we have here?" Lucilo snorted in awe as he lifted back her dress, revealing the erecting dick between her legs. "Heh. Interesting." Akane felt tears strolling down her cheeks as her secret was laid open. Lucilo chuckled before pulling the panties down as well, Akane's balls bouncing around from the movement. "So, you're actually a man?"

"No…" Akane lamented. She wanted to cover her eyes with her hands in shame, but they were still tied to the chair. Lucilo glared at the cock for a while before grabbing another vibrator. This one was an inch thick and seven inches long. He immediately stuck it into the tight canal beneath her testicles as the tremors caused her to loudly groan in discomfort.

"Hah! Now for this!" He wrapped his right hand around her groin as he firmly squeezed it. "I'm sure you've done this before, boy." She moaned again, as the double voluptuousness was very overwhelming.

"S…Stop!" Her words were meaningless as the man rasped it, flaunted it, and squeezed it. She began to cry, as the situation was too much to handle at once.

"I'm going to make you blow," Lucilo stated. "Unless you admit the truth." His right hand went up and down as each tug caused a spasm throughout her being. Akane was completely speechless from the embarrassment, and from the public surroundings.

While the uncontrollable voluptuousness began the door was swung open and Shuya along with Kume stepped inside. They both wheezed in astonishment after spotting the scene of Akane being tormented by the tall man, and the two soldiers on the side.

"Akane!" Shuya hollered. The dark haired girl lifted her head for a moment to see the companions in the doorway, which gave her a fright but encouragement at the same time. She put up the strength to give Lucilo a kick as her shoes firmly pounded into his stomach. He was tossed onto the floor as the regiment gasped in bewilderment. She then cradled her entire being furiously as the chair began to shift across the concrete floor.

No words were said as the brunette and blond watched the unfolding scene. Akane managed to get the chair to slip under her, or become an object on her back, as she stood up on her legs once again. The furniture was violently swayed as it whacked the two soldiers onto the floor. The closed suitcases tumbled onto the floor with a loud bang. Lucilo got up as he was rubbing his stomach with his right hand.

"You're with the rebellion, aren't you?" he stated with a sneer. Akane overlooked his comment with a piercing scowl, as she rammed the back of the chair into him, and slammed him against the wall beside the door. Each strike caused the men to loudly grunt in discomfort. The leader was sitting up, but his eye was shut as if not opening up again for a while.

"Akane!" Kume shouted. They scurried over to her even if she was only a few feet away from them. All three of the enemy fighters seemed to be unconscious as they lay across the stiff floor. The movement of the furniture caused the armbands to be loosened as her arms were finally released, and the chair was tossed across the room. Her cock was still exposed between her legs as she immediately covered it up with her shorts and her dress.

"Come on. Let's head back to the apartment," she whispered. The lass grabbed both of the suitcases holding the vibrators and then stormed off through the doorway as the two friends stood there in wonder. Shuya felt his stomach turn with anxiousness and bafflement, or realizing why Akane was so tough all along. She appeared to be exteriorly a girl, but for some reason she was part male. He shook his head in dismay with his right hand in his hair, but started walking to exit the room.

The three of them instantaneously returned to the apartment, as they remained hushed for most of the way back. Izumi was sitting in the main room on the couch as she had four brown school backpacks obverse of her. She was stuffing each one with supplies, or getting them all ready for a trip of some sort.

"Welcome back," she greeted. Akane was still frowning as Kume and Shuya seemed somewhat relieved. "Did something happen?" The dark haired girl's attire was a bit torn, but the two of them seemed completely fine. Before Shuya opened up his mouth to speak the belligerent one spoke up first. The suitcases were placed beside the couch since they were rather heavy.

"I would rather speak of this in private," she explained. Akane went toward the hallway as Izumi followed her while motioning the other two teenagers to relax and wait for them. The sound of a door slamming sounded as Kume and Shuya sat next to each other on the couch. They didn't see what was inside the luggage, but they felt best to not look for the time being.

"Um, so," Shuya uttered with a slight stammer. "Sorry to drag you into this and all." The blond shook her head as she continued smiling. The sun was beginning to set as the colors on the walls began to change to more of an orange tone.

"It's alright. I think this is rather exhilarating," the blond giggled. He stared into her eyes as she was looking at him in return. He remembered the disappointment from before and then went quiet. If she did desire him he would lean over to kiss her, but he sensed that it was better to just talk.

"Really, huh?" Shuya laughed to himself, but deep down he felt regret. The male wanted to tell Kume about the guests and everything that had happened, but he wasn't sure if the blond could be fully reliable yet. Several minutes later Izumi returned to the room as she had her arms to her sides as if at ease.

"Shuya and Kume, we'll be heading out tonight to the city. I've arranged for us to stay at a hotel that is about ten minutes outside of the coordinates. I also packed and, well, Shuya, I hope you don't mind but we might need to borrow your car," the read head explained while appearing to be somewhat flustered.

"Is Akane okay?" Kume inquired with concern. Shuya was thinking the same thing as he nodded his head in agreement. He sensed that Akane was fine, but the sight of her body was probably humiliating.

"Yeah. The reason we are going to this particular location is because Hachiro suspects that the enemy, Murasu, will be there. He would like you two to come and be of assistance even though you aren't part of the war," she continued with a sigh. Kume didn't quite understand what was meant by a miff, but Shuya could see that Murasu was with the three men at the mall, and Akane was part of the rebellion, which was probably the side that Izumi and Hachiro were a part of too.

"Sounds cool," Kume smiled with a chortle. "I'm ready." The male beside her rolled his eyes as he let out a snort.

"You're missing school you know," he bluntly admitted, but the blond didn't seem to mind at all. The group got together and ate some dinner before adding more items to the backpacks, and then taking them outside of the house and into Shuya's convertible. It was a regular sized car with a scarlet cover of paint with room for four people on black leather seats. Everything was stored in the back of the vehicle as he let Izumi drive and Akane sit in the front beside her. Shuya and Kume were in the back as they both watched the car begin to drive off and the view of the apartment begin to shrink.

It was about a half-hour into the drive as the nighttime air surrounded the group, or everything was completely dark. Shuya was sitting apart from Kume as he had his arms folded and his eyes studying the lights outside as they passed by. There were barely any trees around as the road was in an open space, and there were other vehicles about whizzing by.

'Ugh. I'm so tired,' he thought with a yawn. The entire day in itself was rather exhausting, or the whole event with Akane at the mall and Izumi taking them off away from his apartment. He glanced at the rest of the passengers as Kume was leaning against the window nodding off, Izumi was comfortably driving in the front, and Akane was staring out the window with a frown on her face. They eventually reached a parking lot as the car went over some speed bumps, or rocked the entire vehicle. Kume awoke with a startle as Izumi let off a smirk.

"Well, here's the hotel," she uttered. Shuya gazed outside to see the parking lot beneath them, and the cozy looking exterior of the hotel facing them. It was near the late hours of the night as not a lot of other visitors were around. They each got out of the car, went to the back, and picked up their personal bags. Akane was back in her dismal uniform as she had on the same shorts. They didn't exchange many words as Izumi led them inside.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Confessions

Chapter Eight: The Confessions

While Izumi was checking them in to the hotel Shuya stared at the interior of the structure in awe. The floor was a marble white and reflective enough that he could see himself across it. Chandeliers lit up the ceiling, as the furniture was rather elegant with wood and crimson fabrics. Fake flowers were on every table as he got the impression that Izumi paid a lot for them all to stay. They received two hotel keys as they went down a hallway, which had white walls and the same flooring.

Once they got to the room the red head quickly opened it up to allow them all inside. There were two beds with a flowery pattern of scarlet and flaxen gold with a wooden top above the white pillows. The walls were decorated with a light brown color. The carpet was soft and beige as the bathroom was past both of the beds and beside the window looking out at the city.

"This room is for Akane and me. The other room next door is for Kume and Shuya," Izumi explained. Shuya was handed his room key as he opened up the room next to them, and allowed Kume to step inside since she was still half-asleep. Both of their doors shut as they began unpacking a little, and choosing beds. Akane was still a bit upset as she sat on the bed next to the window, and stared at the view of the city for a while.

"So, tomorrow is a battle, huh?" she asked aloud. They sat beside each other on the covers as Izumi put her right hand onto Akane's left knee.

"Yeah. I know Shuya and Kume won't be able to do much, but Hachiro feels like their support is good enough," the red head answered. "Do you…Think it's okay if I tell Kume about us? I have a feeling that Shuya knows her really well, so the likelihood of her telling us off isn't that realistic."

"I guess. They already know about my secret anyway," she sighed. Akane glanced at the suitcases placed beside the wooden cabinet holding a television as Izumi looked at it with peculiarity.

"Is there a reason why you brought those with you?" Izumi questioned. "They could have a tracking apparatus of some sort." She watched as Akane stood up and went over to the luggage before opening them up with her hands. The vibrators were exposed as the red head let out a giggle. "Adult toys, huh?"

"I figure we might as well keep them," Akane muttered with a weak smile forming across her face. She then took all of the items out as she stuffed them into her backpack before shutting the suitcases for good. "I already checked and they're empty shells."

"Oh. For yourself or…?" Izumi smirked, as her body seemed to be anticipating the devices with eagerness. There were small ones, big ones, and various functions or looks to each single vibrator.

"For us," she stated. "I can't comprehend a lot of them anyway." The dark haired girl returned to the bed as she immediately glanced at Izumi. "It's okay if you tell Kume. I was going to explain to Shuya about this before we depart." The red head beamed as she received the approval, and got up from the bed.

"Alright then." Akane watched as the partner slipped into the hallway, and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. She got up from the mattress to answer it as she opened up the door to see Shuya standing there. "Hey."

"Um, hey." The male had his right hand behind the back of his head as if he was completely bewildered. "Izumi said that you wanted to talk to me." The youth allowed him inside as she sat back onto her bed and the male did the same.

"Shuya, the reason that I have this, er um, you know, is because of Murasu," Akane began with a bit of stammering from the uneasiness. She glanced down between her legs and then returned her attention to him. "You see, not only is he demolishing cities, but he is also eliminating men too." Shuya's eyes widened a little, as he remained quiet with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "I used to live in a place where the execution order was held, where certain males were to be removed in order to prevent anyone from overtaking Murasu. The males were also over populating the area."

"That's really cruel of him," Shuya interrupted with a whisper. "So, um, what do you mean by over population?" His hands were on his lap as they twiddled in anxiousness.

"Murasu was a noble man at first. Some of the men were violating the women, you know, doing it by force. He immediately got rid of the rapists," Akane explained. "He believed that it is cruel to have that kind of a transaction against the same women numerous times. He felt like since there were so many men that they were becoming unruly. But one day, he began going too far. He felt like any of the men could overcome him and he went after many of them with injustice."

"I see," Shuya mumbled. He let out a soft yawn as she continued speaking.

"Yeah. Then the people began to oppose Murasu as issues initiated to ensue," Akane uttered. "That's when my family moved to where I live now, and made me appear to look like a girl for refuge. That way I wouldn't be exposed and assassinated. I was taught how to be more feminine, and the changes were somewhat difficult to manage."

"Oh. So you're somewhat still a guy?" the brunette wondered. He leaned back a little as his hands rested onto the bed covers for support.

"Of course. Fortunately, the male decapitations have ceased, but Murasu was able to form a battalion and continue his rampage," Akane sighed. "Now Hachiro plans to defeat him tomorrow at the city. If he does it will mean reconciliation for everyone." She let out a yawn, as Shuya understood everything that she said. However, the thought of her being part male and part female still vexed him a little.

"Thanks for telling me, Akane," he complimented with a grin. "So, if you wanted to, could you be a guy again?" His eyes narrowed a little as he leaned forward again.

"I suppose," Akane answered as her eyes glanced down with dismay. "I kind of like being a girl more, but it's also an issue since one day I'll have to marry and all. I don't think certain people would accept me like this." She had slight tears forming in her eyes as Shuya immediately leaned over and embraced her with a hug.

"Well, um, I like you," Shuya admitted with a smile. They leaned back as Akane faintly smirked from his remark. He hoped that she understood his honesty as he tapped her on the shoulder like a parent congratulating a child.

"Thanks, Shuya," Akane beamed. "You can tell Kume about it if you want, but I prefer that you keep this to yourself." The male nodded his head and simply chortled.

"Is that why you're always wearing those pants?" Shuya asked. Akane looked down for a moment and then nodded. He continued speaking as his heart began to throb with restlessness. "Um, can I see 'it'?" Akane's crimson eyes widened, as she blushed in astonishment.

"I guess, but you have 'it' too," she answered with a slight chuckle. "I don't see why there would be a difference." Shuya watched in awe as the girl got off the bed and stood across from him with her hands fiddling with her tight black shorts. She shifted her legs through them as the item of clothing was tossed onto the floor. Next went her skirt as her white panties remained.

'Whoa.' Shuya studied the area between her legs as she had her hands holding up her lower garment. It looked the same as any other girl, or a flat surface. She then took that off too as the manhood was exposed. The groin was still dormant as the balls were wiggling between her legs, and the petite cock itself was pointing downward.

"So…?" Akane inquired with hesitation. The frigid air made her shiver a little, as her legs were completely naked. Shuya heeded the male parts as something began to stir between his thighs.

"Yeah, I can see how that works." The male felt astounded to be seeing her body like that, but at the same time it was making him frisky. "It probably really bothers you sometimes. I know mine can go on its own every once in a while." Akane continued blushing as she noticed the perverted boy's thoughts beginning to come to life along his lap.

"Sh…Shuya!" Akane sneered with a frown. His groin was erecting as the shape of it was bulging through his black pants. He immediately put his hands over it as he felt his cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment.

"S…Sorry! I just think you're really ravishing!" he hollered. Akane covered herself up as well as the two of them went quiet for a moment. "Eh, once 'it' starts it's really hard to calm 'it' down." He let out a sigh as he shook his head in dismay. He did feel somewhat attracted to Akane, but he sensed the guilt in his guts from being so public about it.

"Yeah…" Akane agreed. She sensed that Izumi would be returning shortly, but she didn't want to leave Shuya stuck in that position for the remainder of the evening. "Should we…?" Shuya glanced up as the girl went between his legs.

"I'm up for it," he grinned. The feeling of his thick dick trapped in his pants felt uncomfortable, as the lump was growing larger. Suddenly, Akane sat between his legs and began to unzip his lower attire. "W…Wait, I can do it." She refused his offer as her hands brought the zipper down and opened up his pants.

The firm cock immediately sprung toward the ceiling as Shuya let out a soft moan. Her hands then seized his cock and began to squeeze it. He groaned some more as his head fell back and his hands gripped onto the covers behind him. The legs opened up as her mouth went over the pinnacle of his groin, sucking and licking as his sounds became louder.

"Y…You're good," he stammered between grunts. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he heard her softly moaning as well. Her left hand was stroking her own body as it too began to erect and harden. "Wait…Not so fast…" Her mouth felt warm and slick across his skin, which was causing his body to spasm with overwhelming pleasure. "Why don't we try doing it together?"

Akane was instructed to lay across the bed with her head resting on the pillow as Shuya got up and removed his lower attire. He then eased himself over her body with his head between her legs. They began sucking on each other's cocks as they both moaned and groaned from the increasing indulgence.

Akane loved the feeling of his mouth over her dick as she continued licking and sucking on his own manhood. She was surprised that he didn't go after her chest first, which was what she expected. They were lying flat across the bed as their groins were like Popsicle's sticking out of the sand. Eventually Shuya stopped slurping onto her as he felt like they were both ready for the intercourse itself.

"Here I come." Shuya rolled to the side as he got off the bed and watched the lass naturally get onto all fours with her thick cock between her thighs. He then returned to the mattress and got behind her as his hands gripped onto her stomach and his hip was thrust forward. The tip of his cock slowly went into her butt as she loudly wailed.

"It's so big!" she whined. He slowly inserted himself into her, as everything felt tight and squishy. They both groaned as the inward and outward thrusts began. Akane could see her dick between her legs as it was pulsing and throbbing from the intercourse. Her chest swayed as her body was shoved and rammed by Shuya's groin.

"Is this your first time?" he softly asked. He bucked and skewed, as the warmth around him felt astounding.

"M…Maybe…" Akane stammered between heavy breaths. They were both sweaty and sticky as Akane could see their reflection across the television screen. The slow and steady thrusts suddenly became brisk and firm rams. She felt overwhelmed with voluptuousness, as Shuya seemed to be used to it. Shuya felt himself finally completely fit into her as the orgasm was near. He humped, bucked, rammed, slammed, thrashed, and slipped back and forth as her moans were increasing in volume.

"It's coming!" Akane exclaimed. "It feels so good!" Shuya arched his back forward as he held onto the bed. He sensed that the amount would be more than usual, as he felt rather aroused.

"I hope you don't mind a large load," Shuya taunted. He then did brisk firm and tight thrusts as Akane lamented. "Here I come! Ahhhhh! C…Coming!" With a single deep jab the ejaculation burst inside of her. They both wailed as his semen flowed into her like a fountain. She felt the orgasm rush between her legs as her own semen began to pour across the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm coming too!" she whined. Semen trickled down their legs as practically everything beneath them became enveloped with the hot and sticky substance. Shuya's release continued spouting as it finally ended a minute later. They both heavily breathed as the exhaustion overcame them from the furious intercourse.

"So, how was that?" Shuya wondered with a smirk. He then pulled himself out as more semen dropped onto the bed. Akane fell forward as the top of her uniform was completely covered with their semen.

"Anal is so wonderful," she complimented with a smile. "I'm glad you were my first, Shuya." The both of them got towels from the bathroom and wiped everything off as they got dressed and Shuya returned to his room with Kume already asleep. Izumi stepped inside a few minutes later as everyone rested for the night.

The next morning Shuya awoke to the hotel ceiling, which was completely white. The sunlight was barely illuminating the room as it was still early in the morning. He rolled over to see Kume in the other bed also stirring. He remembered the event with Akane the previous evening as he softly smiled to himself.

'I was her first,' he beamed. 'But, I still can't believe that I did it with a guy.' He sat up, as everything seemed normal between his legs.

"Shuya?" Akane interrupted. She recognized that he was up, so it was appropriate to speak. "Did you have a nice rest?" The brunette glanced over to see the top of her white tang top, but her blond hair was covering most of it up.

"Um, yeah, did you?" he wondered. The scent of a distant breakfast buffet filled the room as he felt his stomach begin to rumble. He didn't have much to eat for dinner, so he was ready to eat at that very moment.

"Yeah. I wonder how things will go today," she stated. "I'm sure they're really nervous about it." Kume had accepted the recent events even though she still didn't understand the entire story. "Hey, Shuya."

"Huh?" The male faced her while in bed as his legs spread out beneath the blankets. Kume seemed perplexed as she narrowed her eyes with dismay.

"Remember how I told you that I was interested in someone else? Well, I think I'm starting to like you, Shuya," the blond explained. He widened his eyes in astonishment, but then grimaced. "Do you feel the same way? This adventure is bringing us closer to each other."

"Yeah, but, Kume," Shuya began. He anxiously licked his lips and then opened up his mouth to speak. "I like someone else now. I'm sorry." The female seemed rejected at first but then smiled with radiance in her expression.

"It's fine. We can be friends." Shuya rolled over to face the wall and waited as Kume went into the bathroom to get changed and washed up. His feelings for Akane were heightening, as their intercourse was the first indication of their close association. She finished up about twenty minutes later as she came out in a white jacket with a red tang top and black skinny jeans. "Your turn, Shuya. I think I'll check in the other room to see if they are awake yet."

Shuya heard the girl depart from the room as he was left alone. If only Kume was interested earlier than she would have been his, but he already made his decision to stick with the dark haired girl even if she was part male. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom as everything was arranged neatly.

The walls and floor were white with pale tiles as the shower was made up of two walls or glass translucent barriers that were connected to the far wall. The toilet was also white as the border of everything was in silver. The top of the sink was marble gray as a mirror sat above it. Shuya shut the door and removed his white shirt and boxers as he stepped into the shower. It was still warm from the previous running of water as he stood in the middle and felt the water begin to flow across his dry skin.

'Akane…' He glanced down between his legs as he thought about the misconduct between them, and how she seemed perplexed when explaining about her secret. He could understand how she felt being a bit of both genders and not being able to pick which one to go with. The lump between his legs began to erect as thoughts about Akane teetered in his mind.

'I love you, Akane,' Shuya contemplated with a soft moan. His right hand began to cusp the growing groin as each movement caused him to groan. The water was running loud enough to conceal his sounds as his dick became hard and big. He arched his back as he had his back to the faucet, which was facing the door to the shower.

The stall became foggy with steam as his other hand clasped his balls, and squeezed them with delight. His right hand went up and down, as the movements across his hard skin were ambrosial and captivating. Shuya separated his legs a little as the jerking process was in full throttle between his thighs.

'Akane! I'm going to come!' He pictured the lass in his mind as his hand squeezed, rubbed, and felt all over his groin. Suddenly, spasms caused his legs to tremble as he sensed that the ejaculation was about to explode. 'C…Coming!' He let out a loud grunt as he grit his teeth, and felt the semen squirt out of his body. It sprayed onto the shower stall as the rain fortunately quickly washed it off. 'Akane...'

End of Chapter Eight


	9. The Inner City Challenge

Chapter Nine: The Inner City Challenge

Akane, Shuya, Izumi, and Kume packed up their belongings and immediately made their way to the car back in the parking lot. It was the early morning as the sun was still not seen over the horizon, but the colors of the sky were beginning to change. They were all rather exhausted from the long night since everyone had something nerve-racking on his or her mind. Izumi and Akane were in the front again as Shuya and Kume were in the back.

No one said anything as they departed from the hotel and began making their way to the city that was a bit distant. Akane and Izumi were concerned about the upcoming battle and Hachiro's unfamiliar status. Shuya and Kume were both distraught over their new-sprung love interests, and the admittance that Kume admired Shuya. Shuya in particular spent most of the morning pleasuring himself, or contemplating deeply about Akane and her mixed gender issues. Kume on the other hand felt dismayed for being rejected, but she would move on.

About a half-hour later the vehicle approached the city as the skyscrapers came into view along the windows. Airplanes were flying over deep into the sky as many other motorized items were driving by. The area itself seemed calm and unaware about the stirring event that was about to occur. The crimson automobile went down a bridge as they found themselves within the streets or the hustle and bustle of commuters and traffic everywhere.

Akane was in awe as the sights were somewhat new to her, or the various stores and outlets on each street and corner. There were people walking everywhere in swarms in business attire. The car moved on as they finally made a stop in a parking lot filled with other machines or between a jeep and a sports car. Izumi got out first as the rest of them followed her to the edge of the blacktop surface.

"We're really close," she whispered. The watch on her left wrist was spewing out different sounds as if alerting her of something urgent. The group followed her down some stairs as they went from an open parking lot to the sidewalk along some tall buildings. Most of the structures had glass windows and metal frames or sometimes even concrete or wood to hold the building from falling down. They crossed the street as they entered another clear area, or a plaza that had an astounding view of the surrounding skyscrapers.

"Where are we?" Shuya wondered with a yawn. All four of them were standing close in the middle of the plaza as there were people sauntering about completely oblivious.

"Kuwar City," Izumi answered with a frown. "This is where Hachiro is supposed to meet us." Akane furiously glanced about as she suddenly let out a huge gasp. Straight-ahead was the same skyscraper from her dream, or the one with the black surface with the curved shape to it all about.

'It's the same one…' she thought to herself with widened eyes. It was amazing tall, as her neck was sore from trying to see the whole thing.

"There you are," a voice interrupted. All four of them looked to see Hachiro and many soldiers coming toward them. The male seemed pleased and confident as the armed men were covered from head to toe with sapphire armor or gray pants and shirts with helmets, arm guards, and leg guards. They were all holding weapons as well for defense.

"Hachiro!" Izumi and Akane teetered with huge smiles. Kume and Shuya simply watched as others began to notice the situation and give off odd stares. The visitor didn't seem like Shuya had imagined him to be, but seeing Akane's expression around him made him feel somewhat suspicious.

"It's good to see you both," he grinned. "Looks like Akane was able to retrieve Izumi, and Izumi found the files. Mission accomplished, as I always say!" He loudly laughed as he gave them both a hug at the same time like a father seeing his children for the first time in a while. They then released themselves and the atmosphere became rather serious. "Murasu will be here at any moment."

"What are your orders?" Izumi inquired with her arms behind her back. Akane simply stood beside them both and didn't say anything. She was just glad to see him again.

"There are more troops arriving here, but in the meantime its best if we ready ourselves for battle," Hachiro explained. "Thanks to Izumi we know how to take him down."

"How's that?" Shuya interrupted. "I mean, what is Murasu's flaw?" He remained beside Kume as the both of them didn't know how to fight at all, but Hachiro wanted them there for a reason.

"You'll see," the man mumbled with a smirk. Shuya rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in bewilderment to such a broad response. "But, I am glad to see you all here." Before he could continue there was an explosion straight ahead. It blasted a building to the right of the plaza as people began screaming and scurrying away from the scene.

"He's here!" Hachiro growled. "Everyone, get ready!" Black smoke and rock flew into the air as the flames began to engulf the structure at a brisk pace. However, the dismal fog traveled around the skyscraper in front of them as if someone was flying through it. Hachiro had his arms out as if motioning them to all stay back behind him. The noise made it difficult to hear as another building erupted on the left.

"What's that?" Kume wailed. The figure emerged out of the fumes from the left and approached them all at a rapid pace. Murasu himself softly approached the ground as he let off a wide grin. He had long black spiky hair and narrow scarlet eyes as his attire consisted of completely black fabric. Everything was covered from the neck down, except for his fingers. On top of his shoulders were metal pads that spiked out. A matching metal surface was covering the area between his legs, and the top of his shoes.

"Hachiro, my man," the antagonist hissed. He had his arms folded as the same looking men from the mall appeared behind him in huge numbers. "Or so you were until you coupled the rebellion." Akane gritted her teeth as she spotted Lucilo on Murasu's right hand side. He seemed fine, except for the missing eye patch that allowed his scarred skin to be exposed to the public.

"Murasu, you're completely missing the detail of impartiality," the male argued with a frown. They stood across from one another as the soldiers aligned behind them both as if in a war across an opened field. "You've become absent and an assassin."

"Maybe, but this miff will determine who will dictum this exploiting world," the other one stated. Murasu then stepped back and put his right arm into the air as if readying himself for a signal. Hachiro quickly pivoted and then huddled around the four teenagers.

"Shuya and Kume, it's best if you stick with Akane," he told them with a smile. "We'll take care of him for sure this time." The dark haired girl between them seemed uneasy as she looked up at him with worry.

"I can fight too," she uttered. Akane sighed as Hachiro got onto his knee obverse of her, put his hands onto her shoulders, and was eye level with her.

"I know. That's why you should stick with your friends and preserve them," he beamed with a comforting smile. "I really appreciate you being here, Akane." He released his grip from her and gave thumbs up, which made her giggle a little. The man stood up once again and gazed ahead as Murasu flew into the air to hover above them all. Izumi was beside Hachiro as she seemed ready for the next movement.

"Alright. Let's do this," Hachiro uttered to himself. He then launched himself at Murasu as his face became rather serious. Izumi was directly behind him as the downtown battle began. The soldiers shot at one another as Akane and her friends stood on the side. She seemed focused, as Kume and Shuya were rather anxious.

"So what should we do, Akane?" Shuya inquired. The girl didn't respond and instead rushed into the middle of the fight, as she became transparent. The two of them observed the surroundings as more explosions were going off in the air, and troops were everywhere across the plaza. Murasu and Hachiro were up above exchanging punches and kicks as the sun was slowly rising upon the city.

"This is horrible," Kume whined. She suddenly held onto Shuya's left arm as he remained close to her. He completely agreed since they couldn't do anything but hope for the best turnout. Plus, what if the rebellion lost? Akane returned several minutes later with black guns in her hands as she handed them to her friends.

"Use these to shoot at the enemy," she told them sternly. "I'll be around." Once again she was difficult to see as she went back into the crowd of regiment. Kume and Shuya held the weapons in their hands, but preferred to not activate them.

Up above, Murasu, Hachiro, and Izumi were struggling as the antagonist was at the advantage with more agility and strength. Hachiro had a few bruises already forming on his face as Izumi was there as support.

"Come on, Hachiro!" The opponent seemed rather disappointed as the two of them were exchanging blows instead of the full impact that he was expecting. The tall c-shaped building was sometimes between them as they were floating due to the watches on their wrists. Murasu had one as well, but he couldn't use the ethereal mode. Izumi used it a few times for the advantage, but Murasu was able to predict where she would be coming from somehow.

"Murasu!" Hachiro hollered as he flew forward with his right hand ahead of him for a punch. He made contact as Murasu swung back a little, but got right back up. Izumi went back as the two of them were clobbering one another with their gloved fists. She didn't like seeing them struggle since they used to be best friends, but Murasu was completely different now.

Back down below Akane was swiftly going between the soldiers and imploring for a certain someone. She spotted Lucilo grinning and standing above almost everyone else as she tried to get behind him. She knew that he could see through the ethereal mode, but hopefully the disorder about could still conceal her presence.

"It's you again," the man chortled. They faced one another as they pointed the guns to take aim. He shot first as Akane briskly dodged it and sometimes used an enemy as a buckler. She got directly beside him as she thrashed her right shoe against his left leg, and then scurried off. He didn't seem injured as he simply laughed.

"Maybe it's best if you weren't so girly," he joked. Lucilo shot at her again, but most of his attacks missed. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, as death seemed to be swiftly all about. Men were falling to the ground rapidly as the war raged on. She was uneasy sensing the streak shots scarcely missing her.

'He's tough,' Akane thought. She ran up to him to attempt another strike, and this time managed to kick him right in the face. He toppled over as he fell onto his left side. Suddenly, several soldiers began to ambush the high-ranking individual as Akane stood beside one of the troopers with relief. The man glanced up to see the rebellion quickly encircling him and Akane along with them like a proud ally. She gave him a cold stare as her arms were discontentedly folded.

Murasu and Hachiro were still brawling, as Hachiro didn't seem to have a lot of endurance remaining. He would sometimes glance down to see how his men were doing, but it was difficult to tell. Murasu stood obverse of the dismal building as he folded his arms and released a loud laugh from his mouth.

"Hachiro, why would you want to let grievance continue to rain upon this horrid world?" Murasu wondered. "Think of all of those women who ail while the men turmoil relentlessly." He nodded his head as if demanding an answer, but Hachiro remained speechless for the moment.

"No, society is not equivalent," he argued. Suddenly, Hachiro lashed out and dove forward as he slammed the antagonist directly into the c-shaped building. The two of them hollered out in discomfort as the glass shattered, and they toppled onto the floor of an office. They were about a hundred floors above the city plaza, as the area seemed rather still.

"Get off me!" Murasu ordered. Hachiro had him pinned to the gray carpet as Izumi was quickly by Hachiro's side. The office contained a wooden desk that was about three feet away with pictures hanging along the silver walls. Wooden lines crossed the room as the view of the city could be seen for miles.

"Izumi!" Hachiro shouted. He plunged a small knife through the tip of Murasu's right metal surface as the lass exchanged places with the partner. She stood above Murasu as she kicked at the silver fabric between his legs. The thin sentry dropped onto the floor with a clatter as she sat atop of his legs in position.

"Heh. Here I come," Izumi smirked. Hachiro sat above Murasu's head as he kept the body down from sitting up.

"W…What are you two doing?" Murasu spat. His arms and legs were spread out as Hachiro's weight prevented him from struggling. Izumi extended her right hand forward as she cupped the area between his legs and began to stroke. "S…Stop! Not there!" Grunts of dismay dropped from his mouth as a lump began to form beneath her fingers.

"Good job, Izumi," Hachiro mumbled. She continued playing around with the bulge as Murasu was squirming and gritting his teeth. Her hand immediately plunged into his lower attire as his hardening cock was exposed.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Izumi whispered. The man seemed very sensitive to the arousal as her hand began to firmly stroke the thick dick with upward and downward movements.

"Nh!" The antagonist was flabbergasted as he shut his eyes and clenched his fists. She continued fondling the groin as her fingers gave it a tight squeeze while moving along the smooth skin. Eventually she leaned forward as she stuck her mouth over the top of it, and began to suck.

"Izumi…" Hachiro lamented. He was a bit concerned since her mouth was somewhat too petite to hold in the ten-inch long and two-inch thick dildo. Her mouth went over and out as the man began to moan and groan from the arousal between his legs. The read head bent over and had her body completely over his as her left hand began to massage his balls.

"Gah! Stop this!" Murasu bellowed. Hachiro unpleasantly watched as Izumi's mouth was swelling from the oral conduct. She went briskly and firmly as her hands continued to grasp onto the crimson skin. "Something is coming. Wh…What's coming?" Izumi could sense that the orgasm was near as she swiftly removed her mouth, sat up, and grasped the cock with her right hand instead.

The male was trembling and grunting as the jerking continued between her fingers. Hachiro impatiently waited as the scene was making him feel rather discomforting. Murasu's sounds were increasing in volume, as her hand was warm against his body. Suddenly, she gave him a tight squeeze as he loudly hollered.

"It's coming out! I can't hold it!" Murasu winced as the ejaculation burst between his legs. However, instead of the usual white sticky substance a dismal fog was released. It immediately evaporated into the air like steam progressing from a hot bath.

"It's working," Hachiro remarked with a faint smile. After the flow of the smog was complete his semen was shot all over his body with a tumultuous and roaring moan. The flow of the vehement substance was grand as Izumi and Hachiro managed to depart from his body before being spoiled, or avoided the impact completely.

"He should be fine now," Izumi stated. They both were standing beside one another as Murasu finished ejaculating and was now releasing heavy breaths. Hachiro moved to the area below the male's shoes as he had his arms by his sides.

"Murasu?" he wondered. The figure on the floor opened up his eyes, as he seemed rather foggy and disoriented. He eventually sat up as he held the back of his head with his right hand.

"What happened?" he asked with confusion. Izumi put her hands behind her back as she watched the area between his legs return to a slumber.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. The Sacrifice

Chapter Ten: The Sacrifice

Hachiro, Izumi, and Murasu were standing in the office as the battle continued below along the plaza. The read head was somewhat uneasy since she felt like a stranger to the conversation between them.

"You were captivated by the smoke," Hachiro explained. "It somehow got into you and made you lose control of yourself. The fumes came from an item in your house and intrude the body through smell. It establishes denying intensity that causes the victim to do unearthly deeds. The only way to get it out is through um…But you should be fine now." He seemed unsettled as he heeded the sound of guns going off from below.

"Hachiro? Izumi? It's good to see you both," Murasu greeted. He then removed the knife from his attire and covered up the mess with the silver plate as he stood up. "What's going on?" He too glanced down below from the office as he could see the many figures below shooting at one another.

"You began slaying off civilians and demolishing towns," Hachiro answered. "I'm sorry." He gazed at the floor with disappointment in his voice as Murasu put his hands onto his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"It's alright. I'm thankful that you brought me to my senses," he muttered. "Now, why don't we go and stop the war?" He let go of the ally as he put his hands behind his back.

"No, it's not that simple, Sir," Izumi interrupted. "The smog might overtake you again. We have to abolish you completely." The three of them seemed dismayed as she opened up her mouth again. "The source was rid of, but eventually the process won't return you at all."

"I see…" Murasu sighed. "Well then, get on with it." Hachiro pulled out a petite black explosive device as he held it between them.

"This way we'll still be together," he beamed. "Friends until the end, you know?" The two of them chuckled, as Izumi was becoming rather emotional from the scene.

"Good-bye, Hachiro," she told herself. She bound for the opening in the room as the male companion turned to her and let off an elegant smile.

"Shuya will manage it from here," he established with satisfaction. Izumi hopped out of the building as she tried to make it away from there as quickly as she could. The explosion went off behind her as the blast sent her straight down toward the plaza. Many eyes gazed above as they went past her and stared at the building in awe. The structure that Murasu and Hachiro were in was slowly falling apart as the two of them were no more.

"Hachiro!" Akane wailed. She was standing in the middle of the fight below as she spotted Hachiro heading into the building before it detonated. Thoughts about his death crossed her mind as she widened her eyes with terror. The soldiers ceased fire as Shuya, Kume, and Izumi joined up with Akane a few minutes later.

"Akane…" Izumi uttered. "I'm sorry." She embraced the lass with her arms as the dark haired girl had tears strolling down her cheeks. Shuya and Kume stood there feeling remorse, as they weren't sure what to do or say. "Hachiro forfeited himself to end everything. He ceased others from expiring, including you."

"Izumi…" Akane sighed. They hugged each other for a while before departing from each other. Izumi also seemed heavy hearted from the situation, but she desired to move on. She knew that the situation would be assured from now on, just like Hachiro had stated before his departure.

"Well, this is it," she told them as they all stared at her with uneasiness. "I'm returning to the municipal to explain the details. Akane, you can go back to your homestead if you want. As for Shuya and Kume, thank you for coming along." The two teenagers nodded, as Akane remained quiet. "You don't mind taking them back, do you Shuya?"

"No, that's okay." He remembered about his car being across the street as the only option remaining was to take them both to his apartment. Kume was about ten minutes away from his place, but Akane was much more distant.

"It was nice meeting you all." Izumi then let off a gentle bow before sauntering toward the crowd of soldiers. The three youth remained together as Shuya simply shook his head in dismay. Kume seemed content, but Akane was still softly weeping.

After a few hours of driving Kume was dropped off at her place, and the others returned to Shuya's vacant apartment. Akane was on the couch staring at the floor as Shuya was in the kitchen making some breakfast. He readied the plate of eggs and toast onto a tray as he carefully carried it into the main room. The dark haired girl was still in the same position, or curled up on the corner of the couch with a sapphire blanket covering up most of her body.

"Come on, Akane, let's eat something," he encouraged. She sluggishly made her way to the floor as they sat around the simple wooden table with the breakfast meal atop of it. She didn't say anything as she placed the food into her mouth and drank some water from a nearby gray plastic cup.

"So, what do you think you'll do now?" Shuya wondered. "I mean, I don't mind driving you back to your house since it's such a long walk from here." He weakly smiled as she gazed at him for a while before saying anything.

"I'm not sure. I guess I go back to a normal lifestyle," she answered. "We have school and all like you do." The male shrugged his shoulders as he thought about how long she had been away from there, or almost a whole week of classes missed because of the recent events. "Except that means I have to see 'him' again." She let out a sigh as she softly rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Who's 'him'?" Shuya inquired. He could tell that whoever she was speaking about wasn't liked much from the sour expression on her face.

"Someone named Kouta," Akane retorted. "Someone who has a crush on me and likes to flirt." She took a bite of some eggs, as he could relate to how she felt. "Shuya?" They both stopped eating as they stared at each other from across the table. "The reason that I'm so upset about Hachiro is because, well, he meant a lot to me."

"It's understandable," he answered. "Was he a relative or something?" The male was somewhat surprised that she was bringing him up after being so emotional about it.

"No. But, he was like an older brother to me," she explained. Her eyes glanced down at the table as she continued speaking. "He would frequently visit our house, and he was the one that supported the operation for me. Without him I probably would have died a while back. He also informed me with skirmishes and how to adjust to everything."

"Interesting. It makes sense as to why his death means so much to you," Shuya retorted with a faint smirk. He took a sip of water before continuing to listen.

"Yeah, but, I'm sure that everyone will see him as a martyr," she smiled. "He did confer his vitality to stop Murasu and all." The female then frowned once more and glanced back at Shuya. "Is it okay if I stay here for a bit before I go back? I kind of like it around here with the mall and all."

"Of course. We can go there later if you want, you know, to get your mind off of things," Shuya offered. "Plus, I'm sure that Kume would want to say good-bye before you go." Akane simply nodded and smiled some more. She did seem eager to visit the mall one more time. After breakfast, Akane spoke with Izumi on her watch, in which the lass explained how there wouldn't be any more conflicts for a while amongst the people. Akane also informed her mother that she was fine and returning to the house in a few days.

About a half-hour later Akane, Shuya, and Kume were at his favorite store examining the various pictures along the walls. They were all wearing the same attire, as the battle didn't inflict them at all. Akane was also relieved that she didn't have to fret about anyone assaulting her like before with Lucilo. Shuya stood beside Akane most of the time as he sensed that the teenager was having a lovely moment. She didn't seem depressed like before, unless she was concealing it deep within her. He admired some of the images as his stomach began to growl. Kume noticed as she released a giggle from her mouth.

"Are you hungry, Shuya?" she interrogated. They had been at the mall for a few hours, so breakfast was already consumed and lunch was well desired. He shook his head as Akane heeded another sound from his stomach.

"I guess so," he admitted. It was near noon as the mall was becoming a bit more crowded. He then had a food court in mind as the girls seemed eager to eat as well. The three of them departed from the store and headed down the long path between other shops towards a different eating area. Akane glanced about in awe as she heeded the familiar designs along the walls. The outside of the food was in front of a grand window, or glass surfaces that exposed the parking lot filled with various vehicles and the sunlight filled sky. The walls and floor were made out of a wooden tile, as the food court entrance was a simple glass entry.

Along the walls of the food court were the same designs and drawings from Shuya's shop. They were along banners hanging from the ceiling, as there were silver carts along the far wall. Before the restaurants were many small metal tables with matching chairs. On the left and right sides were soda machines along with items such as forks, napkins, and more.

The three of them immediately went inside the food court, as there were many other people there. Most of the food was burgers with fries as they stood in line and waited to make their orders. The area fascinated Akane since it seemed different from the rest of the mall.

"This place is based off of the store that we were just at," Shuya explained. "They do the restaurant designs and everything." They ordered their food and sat down at a table toward the exit doors as Kume was on Akane's left and Shuya sat across from the blond. The lunch was burgers with fries as Akane used a lot of ketchup and salt.

"So, what happens now?" Kume inquired of Akane. "I mean, it's safe to go home now and stuff, right?" Secretly in her mind she wondered if Akane's disappearance would mean that Shuya would possibly have interest in her like before, but it was a thought compared to reality. She did like Akane, and without her Izumi wouldn't have been approached either.

"Yeah. Murasu is no more," Akane explained. "This place will also be fine, too. I'll probably return home in a few days from now." Shuya was glad that Akane was remaining around for a bit longer, but he couldn't afford to miss another day of school. They all quickly engulfed the food between them as Akane began making adorable noises between bites. Kume was a bit relieved to hear the news, or that everything would return to normal shortly.

"Well, if you two are done, we can head to another cool shop," Shuya interrupted. They all stood up and went toward the trashcans as they threw away their items. They stood by the long hallway that was connected to the main shops within the mall as Kume opened up her mouth to speak.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home," she uttered. "It was lovely being with you, Akane. Maybe we will meet again some other day." The blond bowed before standing straight up with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah. I'll miss you too, Kume," Akane frowned. "Take care, okay?" They both waved as Kume eventually put her arm down and disappeared into the crowd. It was just Shuya and Akane as the male became rather anxious.

"Shall we?" Shuya interrupted with his right hand obverse of him. "I have this cool store in mind that I want to show to you." They began walking as Akane was pleased to be with him. She already missed Kume and Izumi, but being with Shuya was helping her overcome Hachiro's decease.

"Sure." Akane went along with him as they went past various shops in the mall along the first floor. She gazed ahead as everyone around them didn't seem to be paying attention or was also having fun while being in such a grand place. They went into a petite café that was filled with circular white tables and chairs. The entire place seemed rather elegant, as there were waitresses dressed as maids serving customers with tea and other various drinks.

"It's a maid café," Shuya explained. "A lot of perverts come here like me." He felt eager to tell Akane the truth for some odd reason, mainly because he needed her to know what he was truly like. They sat at a table across from the window as the glass exposed the walkway along the mall with shoppers frequently passing by.

"Perverts?" Akane repeated. She remembered about Kouta as she softly grimaced. They sat across from each other on the same side of the table as their backs were facing some of the other visitors. Several other round tables were nearby as the maids came out from a door to the right, and the food was served from the left. Some glass displays revealed the divine desserts such as chocolate cake or even milk chocolate bars of candy.

"Yeah," Shuya continued. "Perverts fantasize about others while pleasuring themselves. They sometimes even spend hours looking at pictures and stuff just to get themselves into the mood." Akane listened intently, as she didn't seem disappointed yet, which made him feel a bit more at ease with his confessions. Their legs were directly across from each other, as Akane seemed to be inching close.

"Oh. But, doesn't everyone do that at some point?" Akane questioned. "I mean, imagining about someone that they like and all." Glasses of water were placed onto the table as a maid quietly passed by.

"I guess. I spend most of my Saturdays alone in the apartment jerking myself," he admitted. "Jerking as in um, yeah." His eyes glanced between his legs and back at her, or making sure that he wasn't frisky already.

"I understand," Akane whispered. "I too can't hold back, so I simply relieve myself." She took a sip from the glass of water as she put it back down onto the table. "But, why are you telling me this?" Shuya sighed as he quickly licked his lips in uneasiness.

"You see, while Izumi was at the apartment, before you arrived, she was not herself," he began. "One day she asked an odd question about how to make babies, so I showed her. I, um, had sex with her." He paused and waited for Akane's reaction, which was simply stillness for now.

"I see." Shuya was flabbergasted, or expected her to slap him or something with such a deep confession.

"You're not mad that I did that?" he wondered aloud. "I mean, she was kind of forceful about it too and all." He gazed ahead as she took another drink of water and rested it atop of the table.

"Not really. She probably doesn't even remember it at this point," Akane explained. "Plus, I'm sure that you enjoyed it." The dark haired girl chuckled a little before placing her left elbow onto the table to hold up her chin with her hand.

"That's good," Shuya sighed with relief. "Well, honestly, it didn't feel as good as last night. Probably because you were aware of the situation." Akane remembered about their moment on the bed as she simply beamed with delight.

"Yeah. That was lovely," she added. They were leaning in close, as Shuya blushed a little. Something began to stir between them, as no one else seemed to notice.

"You do know how I feel about you, right?" he retorted with a smirk. "I love you, Akane, even if you are different. I would enjoy doing that all over again with you." The female nodded as she opened up her mouth.

"Of course. I feel the same way," she coolly replied. "I think you're the only one that understands how I am, too." The memory of them having intercourse crossed Shuya's mind as he sensed his manhood beginning to arise. His right hand felt the clothed cunt increasing in size as she too noticed his misconduct. A lump began to form between her legs as the conversation and his bodily movements were making her jaunty. The erecting and concealed cock emerged as the both of them had massive bulges poking through their lower attire.

"Oops…" Shuya blushed. "We're both teased, you know." Akane put her right hand over her the area as she too felt her face growing hot. The urge to feel his thick cock inside of her was overwhelming, but they were in a public situation. "Come on." He grasped her right wrist as he tugged her along toward the exit of the café.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. The Departure

Chapter Eleven: The Departure

Akane was pursuing after Shuya as the view of the café was becoming more distant between the various shoppers. They both used bags from the café as a cover for the area between their legs. Shuya was familiar with the scenery as he crossed through a food court and into the hallway. Akane followed along as everything began to become rather still. They approached the bench in the long hallway, as Shuya immediately stood beside it.

"This is my secret spot," he explained to her. "I come here whenever I need some time alone." The male studied the bench as he could see fragments from the event during the other day still there, but most of it had been cleaned up. They both placed the bags along the wall, as their cocks were still very erect.

"It's nice," Akane complimented. She sensed that whatever would happen would be between them, and that no shoppers would be around anytime soon. The smell of semen was still about as Shuya felt a bit embarrassed. "Shuya, I am glad that you like me even though I'm still part guy."

"No problem," he smiled. They stood beside the bench across from each other as they were inching closer by the minute. "Whether you decide to become male or female, I will still love you, Akane." He could see their reflection along the floor as she continued speaking.

"Thanks, Shuya. I'm feeling better, too, thanks to you," she smiled. They kissed as their hands began to caress one another or embrace. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths as they flicked about. Akane suddenly stopped as she winced. Shuya put his right hand between her legs, as his fingering was pleasurably overwhelming.

"Sh…Shuya…" she stammered. They were both blushing as she shut her eyes and lamented between them. "That feels good…" He slipped his right hand into her lower attire as he began stroking her concealed dick with his fingers. The other hand was sliding along the back of her pants, as her stomach was uptight against his.

"You're really hard," he taunted. Even though her outwardly appearance was female she had lower body parts like a male. His hand cupped her balls a few times before squeezing her dildo once more.

"Shuya…" Akane moaned. She felt restless as the warmth and moisture from his hand was causing her to feel the first orgasm rather briskly. "You might as well get into my pants if you're that eager." He listened to her words and removed his grip from her as he stood back.

"Sit up there," he stated with a grin. His right index finger pointed at the bench as she eased her body onto it, and put her back against the wall. He then sat across from her and unzipped his pants as she imitated his gestures and shifted the top of her pants down to her ankles. Eventually they both were naked from the waist down as their attire was tossed onto the floor.

"Let's try something new," Shuya uttered. He then scooted himself between her legs as he put her thighs over his, and made their cocks touch one another between them. They both groaned as they rubbed against each other, and felt their groins connect.

"It feels good," Akane complimented. They rubbed, shoved, and shifted as the warmth between them made the orgasm grow near. Akane was gripping the wall with her right hand as Shuya was groaning and moaning beneath his breath. "I might come soon." Her words were a slight warning stating that they couldn't fool around for much longer.

"Me too…" Shuya squirmed. He then scooted back and got off the bench as he grasped her legs and held them apart with his dick in the center. "Are you ready?" He hoped that she would be slick enough since it was usually really tight.

"Yeah. Hurry, Shuya," Akane demanded. He then stuck his cock forward, as the tip rubbed against her entrance, which was rather small and tight. She let out a soft moan, as the feeling of his skin rubbing against hers felt astounding. It then plunged into her as she flinched, or was completely startled from the huge insertion.

"Okay, I think I'm in," he thought aloud. His dick went in and out as it slipped deeper into her with each movement. The thrusts of his body caused hers to also bounce against the wall. They both groaned as her balls bounced about atop of his cock.

"That feels great, Shuya," Akane complimented with pink cheeks. He then lifted her up with his arms, shoved her against the wall, and held her close to him. Her arms went around his neck as her legs were swinging into the air. "Yes! That's so good!" She was literally wailing into his right ear, as her erected manhood was standing between them.

"Yeah, you feel so warm," he retorted with a grunt. "Anal feels amazing." He bucked his waist as his groin went upward and deeply into her body, in which he could feel the walls tightening around his presence. He was glad that no one was around because it allowed him to concentrate, or remain in the mood. Her tongue was sticking out as the overwhelming delectation was flowing through her body at a rapid rate.

"I love anal," she admitted between laments. "Come inside me, Shuya." Their manhood was pulsing and throbbing as the orgasm was drawing close. Shuya then felt his arms beginning to drop as he immediately placed Akane's body onto the bench like before. His thrusts and rams were becoming firmer as he wanted a successful outcome.

"I'm about to come," Shuya winced. He was completely inside of her as his thrusts were upward and flinty. She was still holding onto him as she was sitting on the edge of the bench, and he was standing directly beside it. "Oh! Here it comes!" His movements became brisk and solid as he felt the tip of his groin reach all the way up.

"I'm about to do it too!" Akane whined. "I can feel you skewing me. It's so grand!" Shuya didn't say anything else as he rammed, slammed, thrashed, and swiftly penetrated her petite body. The both of them couldn't hold back for much longer as their sounds were rapidly increasing in volume.

"Nh! C…Coming!" Shuya felt the orgasm about to burst as he stuck himself completely within, released a bellowing groan, and burst semen into her. The flow was constant and long as she felt herself becoming filled with the hot sticky substance.

"Me too!" Akane couldn't hold back as the semen within her triggered the orgasm trembling throughout her being. The semen shot out from between her legs as it spread all over the both of them. The scene became a complete mess as the both of them finally finished ejaculating. Shuya removed himself sluggishly as a puddle of semen dripped out from her butt.

"Well, that was zestful," he grinned. However, Akane wasn't fully done yet. She sat up and let go of him as she opened up her mouth to interrupt.

"Shuya, can I do you?" she asked with a frown on her face. "I've never stuck it into someone else, and I would like to know what it feels like." Shuya perked up in consternation as he stared at her for a while. He too never had someone pierce his body there, so he would appreciate it completely if Akane was the first.

"Of course," he agreed. "But, can we get right to it? Someone could see us eventually." They both then sat up and fondled with their manhood, as the groins were completely erect once more. She then watched as he got onto all fours and sat on the opposite side of the bench with his rear-end facing her. "I'm ready."

Akane took a deep breath before grasping his butt with her left hand, and stuck the tip of her dick onto his entrance with her opposite hand. She then shoved it into him as he let out a loud groan. The both of them lamented aloud as the fresh feelings were very overwhelming. Akane felt like someone was sticking a hot rubber tube over her cock, and Shuya sensed the thick insertion jammed into him with naturalness.

"Does it hurt?" Akane questioned before continuing. The male shook his head as everything seemed okay, and she continued easing herself into him. He grimaced when it first went into him, but after that the discomfort had altered into arousal. Eventually her hand departed from her body as she put her stomach over his back and held herself up with her hands along the surface of the bench.

"It feels really impermeable," the youth remarked. She swayed her lower body as the groin went in and out like how he had done it to her. Shuya on the other hand felt implausible, as her puncture was like remarkable voluptuousness. He was used to being the one within rather than the other way around.

Akane sensed the climax increasing in volume as they were both heavily breathing and moaning. His cock was between his legs as he stared at it in hopes to not have it explode onto his face. The female was going briskly, firmly, rapidly, and inward as their wails were becoming louder.

"You're so squishy," Akane taunted. She hoped that her presence wasn't tearing him apart or causing him any pain. However, Shuya was sensing the orgasm about to burst, as he was eager for more.

"H…Harder, Akane…" he implored. "Don't worry. You won't hurt me." Akane listened and plunged herself deeply and solidly as he loudly grunted. She went swiftly and rammed herself, as the position didn't seem to be handling it all.

"Can you get on your back?" Akane inquired. Shuya twisted himself around as he felt her cock do a spin within his lower being. He was then having his back against the wall as she had his legs over her shoulders. "Much better." The thrusts were becoming more impacting as she bucked, humped, and upwardly shoved herself into him.

"It's coming." Shuya shut his eyes as he sensed the orgasm rumbling between his legs. Akane couldn't go any further into him as she rasped herself against the far area. His cock was shaking and twitching as Akane realized that it was her moment to prove herself to him. She then sensed her own climax about to erupt. "I can't hold it much longer. I think it's gonna be a huge load, too. Anal feels too exemplary."

"M…Me too," Akane stated. "Here I come!" After a loud grunt the hot sticky semen burst from her dick and into Shuya's butt. He shouted and wailed as the semen triggered his own ejaculation, which caused his own fluid to explode between them. Semen went everywhere as it covered the both of them, and filled Shuya's insides as well.

They felt the flow continue for a minute as Shuya's dick was waving around and shooting semen into the air like a wild sprinkler. His butt was completely filled as his stomach was bulging a little. Akane felt herself finish as he did too a moment later.

"What a mess," Akane complained. Shuya was covered from head to toe with the pale substance, and her own semen was trickling out of his butt. She removed himself from his posterior, as everything felt humid and adhesive. Before Shuya got up Akane immediately stuck her mouth onto his cock and began to suck.

"N…No…Akane…" Shuya cringed as his dick became erect for a third time, and sensitively responded to her mouth. She licked it completely and kept her mouth onto it as if demanding him to give her some more. He flew his head back as moans and groans were released from him, the upward movement of her mouth causing pleasure to envelop him.

"It's not very tasty," he sighed. "Oh man, here it comes." It didn't take long for him to have another orgasm, or he quickly realized that a third climax was about to burst. Akane continued to lick, suck, and squeeze the dick, as Shuya became speechless for a moment.

"It's going to be a lot! Oh! Coming!" Shuya growled. Akane kept her mouth over his groin as the semen shot into her mouth, and was immediately swallowed. She eventually sat up and licked her lips in delight.

"That was delicious," she smirked. Shuya immediately took out a pale cloth from his right pants pocket that was along the floor and cleaned them off along with the bench itself. He had a few wet wipes, as they were no longer sticky. Akane sighed and had a sober look on her face the entire time as they both got dressed and the intercourse seemed like it never happened along the bench.

"What's wrong?" Shuya wondered. He embraced his arms around her as she peered into his eyes from below. They let go, as she seemed concerned and dismayed. Her eyes were narrow, as the atmosphere of the mall seemed to have disappeared from the engaging conversation.

"I changed my mind," Akane whispered. "I think it's time for me to head home." Shuya was astonished since she admitted to wanting to stay longer earlier that day, but perhaps something changed her resolution. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he sighed. Deep down though he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to remain with her for as long as he could. He was willing to even leave his vacant apartment and travel back to her house with her and remain there. He would confront Kouta for her and stop the devious pervert from trying to flirt with her through utilizing pointless flirting. However, he understood that perhaps it was better for them both to return to how things were before they met, even if it was difficult.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to cry or something," she teased. They were holding hands, as they stood parallel to the bench. He nodded again as they stared at one another for a while before saying anything else. "You don't have to fret about me. I'm thinking of transferring back to a comprehensive male now that Murasu is not here." Shuya widened his eyes a little, as her proposal seemed rather sudden.

"Really? I mean, that's a lot to go through," he slightly argued. He didn't mind whatever she decided with, but the thoughts and images of how she could possibly look like as a male was rather discomforting.

"Yeah, but, I feel like it's best to be myself, you know?" she wondered aloud. "Plus, Kouta wouldn't bother me anymore." Shuya sensed that there was more to her words, but he felt like it was best to not pry so much on the subject. "I could always return and see you, too." Shuya thought about that concept, but it still wouldn't be the same without her in the meantime.

"I suppose you would," he continued. Their voices were minimizing, as the sun was slowly setting outside of the mall. "Can I go with you, Akane?" She didn't say anything for a while as the surrounding area was sluggishly dimming.

"I don't know. You wouldn't really like it," she argued. "There aren't any malls around where I live. Plus, you would be away from Kume and your friends." Akane did wonder if Shuya did have any other allies or even where his parents were, but she never took the time to ask him.

"Well, okay. But, what changed your mind? Did I do something wrong?" he inquired with curiosity. He wondered if he wasn't passionate enough, or if his confessions did make him seem like a horrid individual.

"It's not you at all. I feel like it's best if we keep what happened a secret," she explained. "We weren't supposed to meet, and we wouldn't have if I didn't have that mission from Hachiro." Shuya was beginning to understand the reason, or Akane was departing from the area because her presence was somehow developing a convulsion. Plus, some of her friends or family were probably were eager for her return.

"I'll miss you, Akane," the brunette faintly smiled. He leaned close and pecked her lips once more before releasing his grasp on her hands.

"I'll miss you too, Shuya," she admitted. "By the way, my real name is Keiji." He repeated the word to himself before standing there watching her head down the hallway. They waved to each other for a bit before she put her arm down, turned away, and disappeared into the crowd. Shuya was alone like before, but he knew that they would eventually meet again.

End of Chapter Eleven

The End


End file.
